Eragon the First Dragon Rider
by jman007
Summary: I was inspired by Christopher Paolini and the Fanfic story Golden Dreams written by iSockettEcho-This story touches on the Elves who hunted the Dragon and why-It also touches the war with Palancar the Mad-It also shows Eragon, his family, and how the cope with the war raging around them
1. Chapter 1

Eragon the First Dragon Rider

Prologue

Dragon Hunt

Chapters

An Elf Named Eragon

The Hunted

First Blood

Rage of Dragons

Part 1. The Fall of Osilon

Part 2. The Fires of Illairyn

Queen Tamunora

The Elvenor

Seeking Dwarven Council

Forging Dauthdaertya

The Place of Broken Eggs

Du Fryn Skulblaka

White Dragon Egg

Bid'daum

Eragon's Secret

Deadly Revelation

Exiled

Xagor the Mighty King of Dragons

No Place among Elves or Dragons

The Power of Eragon and Bid'daum

Mediator

War's End

The Great Bond

The Dragon Riders

Persona

Laetri-Male-Powerful Elf Mage and the one who invented the spells for the Dauthdaertya  
Akir-Male Elf Hunter/Warrior/Mage  
Tamunora-Female Elf Queen  
Eragon-Male Elf/Mage  
Rhuenon-Female Elf Forger  
Kor-Dwarven King

Prologue

Dragon Hunt

There was a semblance of peace in Alagaesia. Most humans dwelt in the northern half of Alagesia. They lived in between the valley of Therinsford and the great city that is Cueneon capital of the Kingdom Palancar. There was the dark skinned folk who dwelt in the deserts and owed allegiance to no one save themselves. The Dwarves or the ancient race who taught humans how to build dwelt in the mountains of the Beors. The powerful Elves they were as numerous as the Dwarves and inhabited the forests of DuWeldenvarden, which stretched from the mountain near Osilon to Ellesmera. Then there was the dragons, the most majestic and mysterious creatures of the land. The only creatures that knew anything about the Dragons were the Werecats and they were just as mysterious as the Dragons. There were humans who worshipped the dragons and revered them, they would even offer up animal sacrifices to them. The Skulvanass was a human sect of Dragon worshippers, they believed that dragons were more than just animals; they believed that they were the source of all magic in the world.  
While the order of the Skulvanass believed that Dragons were more than just animals, there were others who believed that Dragons were nothing more than just dumb beasts. The Elves also believed this and many magic users proved themselves by taking on a dragon in combat.  
Limeath was a small Elven village in DuWeldenvarden that sat on the north side of Lake Isentar. The Elves of today were a prolific race just like humans and that is where the resemblance ended. Elves had round ears, but they didn't grow body hair like humans and Elves were extremely vain and shunned anything that was ugly or deformed. Elves had an inbred desire to prove that they were the best at any and everything they did from the arts to war and from magic to hunting.  
"What is the greatest hunter in the sky or the land?" The question was asked by a young elf named Akir. He stood on an overturned tree addressing several other Elves.  
"The great bears of the Beors." A young Elf maiden said.  
"Wrong!"  
"The Wind Vipers-they hunt with their minds and so they fear nothing or no one." An Elf named Sala said.  
"Wrong!"  
An Elf smoking a pipe blew smoke into the air and it became a horse and galloped around the gathered Elves until it dissipated. "Well tell us!" He said in aggravation.  
"A Dragon!"  
"Ha! A Dragon cannot stand against a Wind Viper." The smoking Elf said.  
"I was in the Beors and I witnessed a Black Dragon kill a Wind Viper and eat its eggs out the nest and I say that Dragons are the greatest hunters in the world-Until I hunt and kill one." The gathered Elves plied him with questions, but he stopped them by raising his hands, "I shall kill a dragon and takes its scales and horns as a trophy and I shall be the greatest hunter in the world."  
"What if I hunt and kill after you kill a dragon? Wouldn't that make me the greatest hunter in the world?" Everyone laughed, but Akir just sneered at the Elf.  
Akir was a hunter by trade and he loved to fill the heads of other Elves with his hunting exploits. He owned dozens of trophies from his expeditions into the Spine, the forests, and the Beor Mountains. Akir's family was a powerful wealthy family that lived in Ellesmera the Elven Capital. But the house of Miolandra disinherited Akir because he had taken a human female for his mate and in the human custom, he married her.  
"Are you really going to hunt a dragon?" The question was asked by a young Elf named Navual.  
Akir had little patience for Navaul, even though he was Navaul's master in hunting. He sighed deeply before responding, "Yes Navaul I intend to hunt and kill a dragon-but first I will study them and learn their weaknesses-then I will strike."  
"Can I come on your next hunting trip?"  
"Have you done what I asked?"  
"No Master I am sorry."  
"How can you become a hunter if you can't even steal a simple rose from a garden-The hallmark of any hunter is stealth."  
"It is stealing master."  
"Be-gone with you I have no time for mealy mouth students who make excuses." Akir went into his house and slammed the door in poor Navaul's face.  
Navaul walked away sad, he wanted so much to be a hunter and Akir was the best hunter in the land. "Navaul wait up!" A young Elf maid said. Her name was Gizell and she was a mageling studying magic under Master Daurum who had once been apprenticed to Master Laetri.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"The Master is taking me to Ellesmera to meet the Queen, he said I could invite someone and I wanted to know if you would like to come with me?"  
"Sure why not." He said in a sad defeated tone of voice.  
"What's wrong?" He sighed and explained what Akir wanted him to do, "Well my master always teaches me to take the initiative-If you want to impress Akir do the impossible."  
"Like what?" He asked as they walked towards his house.  
"I don't know-I'm sure Akir is not trying to teach you how to be a thief-May I suggest hunting something that won't get you killed."  
Navaul beamed, "I have an idea-Come with me."  
"No way-you are crazy." Gizell said when Navaul told her of his idea.  
"Actually I think it is a brilliant idea." Faio their friend said, "I say we do it."  
Nauval sneered, "There is no we-this is my adventure."  
Faio sighed, "Come on Nauval-we will be famous-to hunt stalk and kill a dragon."  
"I will have nothing to do with this madness!"  
Just then a horn sounded and the three friends ran from Nauval's room to the living room where Nauval's parents were standing in the doorway. 'Father what is happening?"  
"King Palancar's army was spotted near the lake-They burned lake-town-The horns of war are sounding-We are gathering an army to march on Palancar Valley."  
The news floored Faio and Gizell, but Navaul smiled and pulled them back to his room, "This is perfect!"  
Both Faio and Gizell looked at him confused, "Why is war perfect?"  
"Because Akir and I know my master will join the warriors in battle-We are free to go Dragon hunting."  
Faio shook his head in disbelief, "You are hopeless.

While the Elder Elven warriors marched to war against King Palancar Navaul, Gizell, and Faio prepared to hunt and kill a dragon. Navaul would stalk the creature and then Faio would lure the beast to his death. Gizell would use her magic to protect them and guide Navaul's arrow to make the killing blow. They broke into Akiro's house and stole all his notes on Dragons. His human wife was not home, because she had gone with her husband to Osilon to see him off. Gizell used magic to copy the notes then they left the village.

After two weeks of searching the trio finally found their prey. By the looks of him he was a young Dragon only a year old from the size of him. Akir's notes said that the older dragons were as big as hills or small castles. They stalked the Dragon for two days. Then it was time to strike-Faio took Gizell's potion which was essence of Lethberka because Dragons liked to kill the creatures. Faio used magic to spread the pheromones of the Lethberka and the Green Dragon went crazy.  
Then Faio threw rocks which drew his attention, the green Dragon roared and leapt at Faio who started running. As the Dragon opened its wings to give chase Nauval took aim with his bow with Gizell at his side. "_Fly true and hit thy mark!" _She said in the ancient language. The arrow zipped through the air with a twang and struck the Dragon under the left arm pit. There was a thunderous crash in the forest. Nauval stood with one foot on the Dragon's head while Gizell made a fairth of their kill. Then they went about the bloody business of skinning the dragon and removing its horn's for a trophie.

As the three Elves walked away with their prize, a Werecat leapt down from a tree and placed his hand on the Dragon just as its parents landed in the area. The Violet and Brown Dragons were enraged when the Werecat told them how their Hatchling had died.

The war with Palancar was over, Palancar the mad is what they called him. Mad for thinking he could overthrow the Elves. Despite the heroics of the Elves in battle, everyone was talking about what Navaul and his friends did. Navaul loved embellishing his story as he told it over and over again.  
"Very impressive although I was planning on hunting something a little older." Akira said.  
"Do not belittle what my son has done Akira." Navaul's father said.  
"Yes your jealousy is unbecoming." Navaul's mother said speaking up.  
Akira sneered as a runner came speeding into the village. Runners were magically enchanted to run without getting tired. "Her majesty Queen Tamunora requests the presence of Navaul Eldron, Gizell Oin, and Faio Lencoss in Ellesmera-A royal guard is coming to escort you to the royal palace."

Five days later Navaul, his friends, and their families were making their way towards Ellesmera to speak with the Queen. As they traveled a Brown male Dragon flew behind a cloud watching them.

Chapter 1. An Elf Named Eragon

In the Elven city of Silthrim lived an Elf, Eragon by name. Silthrim was surrounded by open plains. Unlike most Elves Eragon was a bit tempered in his manner. His family was filled with spellcasters, Mages, and telepaths. Eragon of the House Lear. Eragon was an only child, but he had a host of cousins and relations. Eragon's family was vegetarian as they had a deep respect for all living things. Eragon himself was five and half feet tall and still growing. He had a runners build and loved planting flowers and trees. His favorite story was that of Meolandra who sang herself into a tree.  
Eragon sat in a tree reading a scroll as he often did, when Ileai called to him from below, "Eragon!"  
He smiled and dropped off the branch from thirty feet, they kissed. "Ileai I was going to come and see you when I was done reading." Eragon didn't have any studies today.  
"Have you heard the word?"  
Eragon sighed, "I am not interested in the gossip that flies from city to city-besides all stories have a way of being embellished as they go from person to person."  
"Not this one a Dragon was killed by a hunter's apprentice."  
Eragon sighed disapprovingly, "I take no pleasure in hearing such things-animals are people too."  
She placed her hands on her hips, "So you would dress a dear in a tunic?"  
He sighed, "All things whether they walk on two legs or all fours have a right to life."  
"And life and death are intertwined-Something must die so that something else may live-It's the way of nature."  
He kissed her on the cheek, "Well I have no wish to get into a debate." They started walking through the grassy paths back towards the city. "So tell me why aren't you in class with Master Sorin?"  
"Master Sorin is going courting-Lady Rhuenon has returned to Ellesmera-She has been studying the Dwarven misteries of forging."  
"The Dwarves are master smiths especially the Ingeitum." They stopped at the edge of town, "Would you like to come to my hoe for dinner."  
She sneered at the prospect of eating nothing but vegetables, "No think you-the thought of that soup."  
As she ran off Eragon laughed and continued to his family's estate. Their house was four great trees merged into one, that formed the mansion. The front door was made up of leaves and vines that parted when he walked up the overlapping roots that made up the steps. He was greeted by Kouleth Keeper of the House and sworn protector of the Lear Family.  
"Welcome home young Lord."  
"It is good to be home-Koul-Where is my father?"  
"He is the study-He is speaking with a certain Elf who wishes you to join the Guild of Elvenor." The Elvenor was the royal guild of spellcasters. Only the most powerful Elves in magic were invited to join the guild.  
Eragon sighed, "What again!"  
"The Elvenor is prestige-I don't understand young master why you refuse to join them."  
"Because-they are nothing but a bunch of pompous-windbags-and I despise overconfident arrogant Elves."  
"Well said my son-but in the presence of Lord Laetri keep your opinions to yourself." A tall dark haired Elf said entering the common room.  
They hugged, "Father!" He looked his father Ahmar in the eyes, "Now what do you mean by what you just said?"  
"Master Laetri has invited us to Ellesmera." Before Eragon could protest Ahmar placed his hand over his mouth. "I only accepted because you were planning on visiting your cousin in Limeath." Eragon's relations in Limeath governed the town in Queen Tamunora's name. "Logic says to accept as we have to pass by Ellesmera to get to Lameath anyway."

After dinner Eragon read poetry to his father and mother, then they sang to each other in the ancient language, before going to bed. As Eragon slept he dreamed-_Eragon walked through the Elven cities and as he walked a great fire raged all around him-Many elves died incinerated by the uncontrollable fires. Then there was a roar of a great beast and Eragon looked up to see the skies filled with Dragons. _Eragon awoke in a cold sweat, his heart racing. Dreams meant many things to magic users and this was his first.

"Are you ill my son?" Miora Eragon's mother asked.  
"I-" He was about to lie, but his father who instructed him in the ancient language taught him to speak the truth even in the common tongue. "I am troubled, but I do not wish to speak of it-yet." To Eragon's relief neither of his parents pursued the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Hunted

Navaul, Gizell, and Faio were on their home from Ellesmera after recounting their tales to Queen Tamunora and the Elf Lords and Ladies. They had spent the past three weeks in the city. They traveled with a royal guard of eight Elven Warriors.  
"We shall stop here for the night!" The Captain declared.  
Navaul stood on a rock with his eyes closed, "The forest is quiet-even the birds."  
"You've been jumpy ever since we left Ellesmera." Faio said.  
"I am a hunter-sometimes the hunter becomes the hunted."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Gizell said.  
"I shall fetch use some fresh water!" One of the guards said before he could answer.  
As they were unpacking their supplies a guard cried out in horror. "You four stay here!" The Captain yelled, but Navaul and Faio followed the Elf and three guards to the pond. When they arrived there was a unified gasp, because there was blood everywhere. The grass and trees were covered in it and the guard had been torn limb from limb.  
"What could have done this?" The Captain said as Navaul bent down to examine the area.  
"Urgals!" Faio cried.  
"Urgals didn't do this." Navaul said standing up, "Dragon! A Dragon did this."  
That is when Gizell screamed and they ran back to their camp to find a brown Dragon swooping down on them blasting them with fire from his mouth. What kept the remaining two guards alive was the fact that Gizell was using her magic to block the fire, but she was getting weaker by the minute as the Dragon's attacks were getting stronger.  
"Ready your bows!" The Captain screamed, they shot into the air and the Dragon was gone.  
"Are you alright?" Navaul asked comforting Gizell who was too weak to stand.  
"Look out!" One of the guards yelled as a Violet Dragon snatched up the Captain and another guard with her claws and carried them off into the night sky. Their cries of terror rang out in the night then all was quiet.  
Faio grabbed Navaul, "Do Dragons eat Elves?"  
He pushed him away, "I don't know! No! These attacks are coordinated."  
"Do you think its over?" A Guard asked.

"No! We are too exposed-We need cover-Head for that rock formation." He tried to get Gizell to eat so that she could recover her strength quickly. Eventually Navaul had to speak a spell over her food so she could.  
"I'm feeling better thank you."  
"Listen up-I have a plan-but we must work together-Gizell and I will place wards up on all of us-but they won't last long-because we will word them to draw upon the energy of your bodies."  
"Wait can any of you use magic?" Faio asked to the remaining guards.  
"Only the Captain and he is dead." A branch snapped and everyone drew their weapons. Out of the darkness the captain came, he was bleeding and his armor had huge gashes in it. "Captain you are alive!"  
His eyes were glazed over and he had a zombie look about him, "Something is not right!" Gizell said.  
**_"You all of you will die-" _**The Captain said speaking in a strange baritone voice, **_"You slew our offspring as if he was some wretched animal-that is not what offend us-What offends us is that you cut his body up and took his hide like some prize." _**The Captain pointed at Navaul. **_"We shall avenge him and you will know our wrath." _**The Captain pointed his hands at the guards and balls of fire erupted from his hands burning two Elves, then the Captain himself burst into fire.  
"What manner of sorcery-" The words stopped in Faio's mouth as they all grabbed the sides of the heads. With a great thud the Dragons landed one in the front and the other behind, both attacking the group with their minds. Navaul was forced to watch as the two Dragons slaughtered the rest. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he watched the Brown Dragon grab Gizell by her arms and the Violet Dragon grabbed her by the feet with their mouths. They pulled and she was no more.

The Star Aidel arose and with it the village of Limear was just coming to life. Navaul's father collected eggs from the chickens and as he was walking through the kitchen area Navaul's bloody body came smashing threw the roof. His mother screamed, outside several Elves pointed in the air as two Dragons circled the village and flew off.  
Navaul's body was tended too, then the death rights performed. Then the villagers gathered together and planned to hunt down the Dragons and kill them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. First Blood

Eragon traveled by horse with his mother and father towards the village of Limear. Kouleth was with them as well, when they reached the hill overlooking Limear smoke and fire arose in the distance. They galloped towards the city and didn't stop until they reached it. Houses were charred or blown apart. Trees were uprooted and Elves were either burned, torn asunder and others looked as they had been chewed and spit up.  
Eragon jumped off his horse and ran to his cousin's house, it too had been blown apart. "What could have done this?" He asked falling to his knees. Miora placed her hand on Eragon's shoulder and began to sing in the ancient language.  
Ahmar closed his eyes and stretched out with his mind, he gasped and ran towards an overturned tree. "Son-I need your help!" Eragon joined him and together they combined their magic. _"Steirn Risa!" _They said at the same time, the tree rose up six feet then Miora was able to drag the injured Elf from underneath.  
"Is he alive?" Miora asked.  
"Barely." Ahmar replied. It took all four of them to heal the Elf's numerous injuries. "You are alright-you are safe. Tell me your name."  
"My name is Akir."  
Kouleth stood watch, "Can you tell us what happened?" Eragon asked impatiently.  
"Dragons did this!" He replied in an angry voice.

They listened as Akir spun the tale of what happened to the village Limear

_The Sun had just arisen when someone cried Dragon-Two Dragons circled overhead-one brown and the other violet-Male and female-The male carried something in its claws-We didn't know what it was until it dropped it on that house-It was my apprentice Navaul. He was dead-He was a promising young hunter-We were all enraged, especially after we found the others dead in the forest many miles from here-The entire village went hunting the Dragons that did this-I lead them-we killed the Dragons the two of them-Then skinned them and mounted their heads-Two days passed we and heard a sound like thunder in the sky-but there were no clouds-There were Dragons!  
They rained fire from their mouths and wind from their wings-Our magic was not strong enough-I was able to kill two Dragons before I was buried under the tree…_

"You say you killed two Dragons, but there are no dead Dragons around here!" Eragon said interrupting.

Akir looked at Eragon-_They burned the bodies of their dead-They killed everyone men, women, and children-My beloved wife was roasted alive like some piece of meat! I felt her die in my mind-I was always connected to her-I lay there unconscious and unable to move before you four came along._

"I knew Dragons were mean, but this is outright vengeance."  
Miora looked at Ahmar, "You speak is if they are people-animals aren't capable of vengeance."  
"You are wrong dear lady-Dragons are more than just animals-This was vengeance-We killed the Dragons who killed my apprentice and they killed my apprentice for killing their hatchling. Hundreds of dear are killed for food and other animals for sport-You don't see them gathering together to destroy villages."  
"Milord we shouldn't linger here we should head for Osilon and spread the word of what has taken place." Kouleth said.  
"Can you travel?" Ahmar asked to Kivar.  
"I can and I must."  
"We will combine our magic and use the invisibility spell to travel until we reach Osilon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Rage of the Dragons  
Part 1. The Fall of Osilon

Osilon, the jewel of the east in Elven society, when the Elves came to Alagaesia it was the first city they built until King Aries built the city of Ellesmera. The sun Aiedel was setting and Elves all over Osilon were getting ready to retire for the night. Some Elves attended the weekly poetry reading by Escar the Wise. Children ran back and forth laughing and playing with each other.  
"I think we will have a great crop this year." An elderly Elf said to another as they walked from the fields. Before the other Elf could respond there was a rumbling sound in the sky like thunder.  
"I see no storm clouds-What is that?"  
There was a rumbling sound and the sky was lit up by a ball of fire that shot down and struck the amphitheater where the Elves were listening to poetry."DRAGONS!" The other Elf said screaming.  
A living rainbow of scales and wings followed a huge Silver Dragon across the sky as they descended on the city. The great Silver Dragon was bigger than all the others and as it passed over the city trees were uprooted, buildings were blown apart and Elves knocked off their feet. The massive Dragon flared its wings and landed on a Scrythax crumbling the building. The Scrythax was a building with mirrors and a pool of water. It was used by the Elvenor and other magic users to scry the land and send messages. The Silver Dragon raised its head and roared shaking the ground. Elves started running and screaming as the Dragons burned and smashed the city.  
Iris a powerful member of the Elvenor gathered as many women and children as she could, then without the structure of the ancient language she teleported over seventy Elves away from the city. She used all the energy of her body to accomplish the feet and she died. Elves fought back but the Dragon attack was decisive and overwhelming. Elven warriors fought, but not for long.  
A Dragon smashed down a tree house and began digging up the underground dwellings to reach the Elves hiding in a cellar. A dozen archers lined up and shot their arrows at the Dragon, but a Werecat leapt from behind the Dragon and with its eyes glowing he sent the arrows back at the archers killing them. Meanwhile the Dragon ripped up the boards and blew fire on the terrified family inside. Elves tried to escape, but the Dragons encircled the city in a ring of fire. Then the Dragons gathered in the air and flapped their wings all at the same time. They created five tornadoes that tore up the rest of the city.

"Father how do you think the Queen will respond to what the Dragons did?" Eragon asked.  
"I do not know my son."  
Akir grunted, "I know what I would do-I would gather our armies and wipe out those scaly, fire breathing lizards!"  
They had stopped in a cave to regain the strength they lost using magic for the invisibility spell. "Animals respond to the ancient language-Perhaps the Elvenor can communicate this to the Dragons that we mean them no harm." Kouleth said.  
"An animal is an animal and an animal should know its place!" Akir said in anger.  
Miora sighed and spoke up before it became an argument, "I think we should move on-I for one would like to be in Osilon by tomorrow." They broke camp and continued on without debate. By high noon the next day they reached the ashen city of Osilon.  
"NO! Akir screamed as he fell to his knees. Miora cried, Ahmar just stood there with tears streaming down his face. Eragon put his head down and whispered to himself. The bones of Elves lay bleaching in the sun. Some Elves had been chewed on and spit up. Burned bodies were in kneeling positions holding loved ones.  
"I know this Elf." Ahmar said standing over Iris' dead body.  
"She wasn't burned or anything." Miora said.  
"She died using magic." Kouleth said scooping up the body, "We should take her with us and give her a proper burial.

Part 2. The Fires of Illairyn

The Silver Dragon watched the village of Illairyn from the small mountains just south of the dread city of Dras Leona and the dark mountains of the Helgrind. This area was Lethberka territory, but they knew better than to trifle with an army of Dragons. Besides the Dragons were targeting the Elves not them. The Elves of Illairyn were ready for the Dragons as the Elder of the city had been watching when Osilon was attacked. He tried contacting Ellesmera, but some unseen power was blocking him and then the messengers sent to Ellesmera were killed by Dragons.  
The Dragons had the city surrounded and lay siege from the air and the ground. All the mages in the city combined their might to place protective spells around the city. The days became weeks and the weeks became one month. During the siege seven young Dragons died. Eventually the Dragons became impatient with the siege and chose another course of action.  
Instead of attacking the city directly the Dragons united their minds and attacked everyone in the city at once snuffing their lives out all at once. Then they burned the city down from the air destroying everything. When Limear was hit over two hundred Elves died. In Osilon Five thousand Elves died in the city. In Illairyn over two thousand elves died when the Dragons attacked and their rage had yet to be sated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Queen Tamunora

The Elves that survived the Dragon attack on Osilon had finally made to Ellesmera and spun the tales of what happened. When Tamunora heard the news she fell to her knees and wept in private. Tamunora was the most beautiful elf maiden in the world. Her beauty was only surpassed by her vanity as she ruled alone with no mate or children. She had long blonde hair and perfect skin. Tamunora stood at an intimidating six and half feet tall and she was very knowledgeable about the ancient language and magic.  
She dried her eyes and adorned her stately robes, then she made her way to the throne room where the twelve Elven lords and twelve Elven ladies awaited her. She sat down and looked at Lord Pau. "Many Elves have died and these-Dragons seemed bent on wiping us out."  
Pau spoke, "Give me the order my queen and I shall assemble the army and wipe the stain of these beasts away." The gathered Elf lords broke out into an uproar.  
When Tamunora raised her hand it grew quiet, "We shall not retaliate by killing more Dragons-" She turned her attention to Lord Laetri chief spellcaster of the Elvenor. "I want you Laetri and your Elvenor to place your most powerful spells over Ellemera-Then I want you to send these Dragons messages in the ancient language tell them we mean them no harm. Lord Pau send emissaries to the Dwarves and tell them of our plight-Get all the information you can about the dragons." She stood up. "Now we must address the people."

Eragon and his family entered Ellesmera, they went strait to the palace, but Akir went to see he family at their estate. He was greeted by an Elf servant and allowed entrance into the mansion. "Akir! I am glad you are alive!" His father said.  
Akir sneered, "And glad my human wife is dead!"  
"Akir! Don't say such things-We wouldn't wish that kind of death on anyone." His mother Aley said.  
"My heart has been torn from me-and I will avenge my wife and all the Elves of Limear." Without waiting for a reply Akir walked out.

The Lear family had a suit in the palace and as they were settling in Laetri came to see them. Laetri was a tall Elf, very lean and muscular, with his white hair that he himself had colored with magic. Laetri's family had founded the Elvenor and he was the current Headmaster of the order.  
"Master Laetri-what can I do for you?" Ahmar asked.  
"We are in an emergency-and I could use all the spellcasters I can get."  
"You would use this situation to draw us into your group?"  
Laetri sneered, "You know me better than that Ahmar-You and your kin are very knowledgeable in magic-Three more mages can make all the difference."  
"I will speak with my wife and son-Will that satisfy you?"  
Laetri smiled, "Thank you."

Tamunora was scrying as much of DuWeldenvarden as she could when the doors to her private meditation chamber opened. "Forgive me your majesty-Akir Miolandra wishes to speak with you."  
She was looking through a mirror in the upper passes for the Dragons, "Show him in."  
Akir bowed at the hip. "There is an ugly rumor going around that you wish to try and appease the Dragons."  
"Leave us!" She said in a very authoritative voice, then she turned to face Akir. "Be careful Akir-I am Queen and my patience is short for those who disrespect me."  
He just stared at her, "My wife is dead-people are dead-Give me command of an army."  
"For what purpose? Your wife was just one person!"  
"What about the hundreds that died in Limear or the thousand that died in Illairyn and Osilon?"  
"Killing a bunch of Dragons won't bring them back-These creatures have shown an intelligence beyond that of even the wind-vipers-Your apprentice hunted and killed one Dragon! Its Parents killed him and everyone with him. Then you and the villagers kill those two Dragons-and their kin respond by destroying two cities and a village. What do you think they will do if send an army out or have you forgotten the Dwarf/Dragon wars?"  
"Tales told by the half people-They call themselves the ancient race and yet they fear a bunch of stupid lizards!"  
"The loss of your wife has blinded you-You've studied Dragons-Tell me can we win a war against them?"  
He hesitated before speaking, "They can be killed and we have the most powerful spellcasters in the world."  
"Well before I throw away the lives of my people I will try to appease the Dragons and learn as much about them as possible."  
Akir left without being dismissed and Tamunora had to let it go. The Elf had lost his wife and he was justly upset. She returned to her searching and found thousands of Dragons gathered around Osilon. It almost looked as if they were having a meeting of some kind. There were also Werecats there among the Dragons, some in human form and others in cat form. Then the largest Dragon a Silver Dragon turned its massive head towards Tamunora and snorted as if it knew she was watching them. She gasped and released the magic breathing heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Elvenor

The order of the Elvenor had over a hundred members before the Dragons destroyed Osilon, Illairyn, and Limear. Afterwards their numbers jumped to five hundred. The Elven race had the greatest allotment of spellcasters in the world. Most Elven spellcasters were loyal to their families and refused to share their knowledge with outsiders, especially with the Elvenor. But these selfish Elves would soon learn how little they knew about the ancient language.  
The Elvenor operated out of the tower of **_Gramayre Linthou _**or the tower of the ancient language. The edifice was stone structure about a mile from Ellesmera. The tower held the greatest collection of Elven magic and written spells in the world.  
Master Laetri walked before the new recruits both young and old. "Welcome to the Elvenor-Many of you have your preconceived notions about us-Well soon all your worries shall be laid to rest-Magic isn't just words-It is a frame of mind-a state of being-Yes magic draws energy from your bodies and that magic is governed by the ancient language, but that energy does not have to come from your bodies-It can come from other places-Behold!" Laetri pointed his hand at a rock and pulled the energy for the spell from the gathered elves. They all gasped at the small but notable drop in their vitality as he held the rock in the air for five seconds.  
"These are just some of the things you will learn under our tutelage-We will also teach you how to strengthen your bodies and your minds-Your lessons begin now and I want to test your knowledge of the ancient language." Of the new recruits Eragon's family the Lear family was the most knowledgeable, as they knew five death words out of twelve used by the Elvenor.  
Laetri introduced them to the dance of the snake and the crane which was used to enhance their bodies and get them in shape. Then he had them run through the forest and practice mind battles with each other. Akir was there as well and he got into an unfriendly competition with Eragon. Of all the students the best were Eragon, Akir, Soel (Female Elf), Ahmar, Miora, and Akir's cousin Taul father of Gilderian.  
"You are very clever boy I look forward to besting you." Akir said to Eragon.  
Eragon sighed, "When someone seeks to give offense when none has been given it is wise not give intent least they think themselves of great importance."  
Akir smiled and laughed, "You have a quick tongue-Don't let wag to much or may loose it-with or without cause."  
Laetri placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder, "Do not let him bother you Akir's story is not a happy one-His family disinherited him when he married a human female-And he lost her when the Dragon's attacked Limear."  
"He doesn't bother me-Master may I speak with you in confidence?"  
Laetri smiled, "Of course what troubles you?"  
"I had a dream."  
"Dreams can mean many things especially to magic users-are you looking for an interpretation?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Tell me and I shall see if I can divine one."  
"Well in my dream-_I walked through the Elven cities and as I walked a great fire raged all around me-Many elves died incinerated by the uncontrollable fires. Then there was a roar of a great beast and I looked up to see the skies filled with Dragons. _Did I foresee the destruction they would bring upon us or was it something else?"  
Laetri looked at Eragon then he started pacing for the next ten minutes and took a seat. He finally looked at Eragon. "The only meaning I can derive from your dream is that this will turn into a war between the Dragons and us Elves-You are the key to how this war will end."  
"What do I do then?"  
"Train! Dive into the training the Elvenor offer and when the time comes you will know what to do."  
Eragon went to his suit that he shared with his mother and father in the tower. He told them about the dream and why he hadn't told them earlier, then he told them Laetri's interpretation of that dream.  
"As many of you know Queen Tamunora is sending emissaries to Tarnag to get advice from the Dwarves on our situation with the dragons-The Elvenor are spread thin with training new recruits and protecting other cities as such the following new recruits will accompany me to Tarnag-Akir, Eragon, and Soel. Gather some supplies and meet me at the entrance to the palace of Tialdari hall."  
Eragon waited patiently with the others and ignored Akir which drove the other Elf insane. Everyone straitened up as the doors opened and Laetri exited the palace with Queen Tamunora. "_Travel fast and be safe in your journey." _She said blessing them in the ancient language.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Seeking Dwarven Council

In order to make fast time the Elves traveled by canoe down the Edda River which shared a line with the Az Ragni. There was Laetri, Eragon, Akir, Soel, and about five guards. They used two canoes to row up the river and after a mile they anchored their boats to make camp. Laetri was standing watch while the others slept. He got the feeling that they were being watched but he could not find the source of his discomfort.  
Akir's eyes popped open and he joined Akir, "Cannot sleep?" Laetri asked.  
"We are not alone!" Akir said whispering. He drew his sword as Laetri knocked an arrow and woke the others with his mind. As they all got up a Dragon rose up out of the water. As it roared eight more Dragons of different sizes surrounded them.  
"Come on you Fire Breathing Demons!" Akir screamed.  
As Laetri placed wards around them Eragon stuck his sword into the ground and locked eyes with the monsterous gold Dragon. He held his hands out to the side and started walking forward. "ERAGON!" They all screamed his name as he bravely walked towards the dragon and stopped five feet from the dragon. The gold Dragon bent his head down and opened his mouth roaring in Eragon's face. He didn't move and said with his mind in the ancient language, ("_We mean you no harm_.") The Dragon snorted fire from his nostrils and cast his eyes around at the other Dragons. They snorted, opened their wings and took off. The gold Dragon looked at Eragon again, opened his wings and joined the others in the air.  
"Eragon are you alright!" Soel asked.  
Akir grabbed him, "That was a fool thing to do! You just earned my respect."  
Eragon turned and looked at Laetri, "You could have been killed!" With his mind he touched Eragons mind and said, ("My definition of your dream doesn't mean you should go and throw your life away.")  
He responded with his mind, ("I felt an urge in my heart and I had to listen to it.")  
Laetri patted him on the shoulder, "Come let us leave this place."

They reached Hadarth five days later and received a message from King Morgath of the Dugrimst Ingeitum. The Dwarf king would meet them in Tarnag. They continued on eating and sleeping in turns as they traveled up the river. When they reached Tarnag they received a greeting fit for a King. King Morgath held a feast in honor of the Elves.  
"Young Eragon is not the food to thy liking? You haven't had any Nagra!"  
Eragon smiled, "Forgive me your majesty-I am a vegetarian." That seemed to amuse all the Dwarves at the table.  
"A warrior who doesn't eat meat, can he truly call himself a warrior." Clan Lord Khan of the Clan Vrenshrrgn said.  
Eragon's smiled remained and he answered in an even tempered voice. "Even so lord Khan, but tell me if all you had to eat was greens wouldn't you fill your belly or let your pride in wanting meat let you starve?" Khan and the other Dwarves laughed.  
"Well said Master Eragon! Well said!" Morgath said.

The King, Khan, and High Priestess Ofeall of the Dugrimst Quan met with the Elven ambassadors in the private library. "I know why you are here Lord Laetri-Thousands of Dwarves have abandoned the city of Lojar because of your grievances with the Dragons. My people are just recovering from a war with the Fire Breathers."  
"Then you have a chance at vengeance-" Akir said speaking up. He received a disapproving look from Laetri. "-What will be said of the Elder Race in years to come-That when sword work needed to be done you hid in your mountains."  
"Be careful Elf!" Khan said.  
Morgath placed a calming hand on Khan's shoulder, "Dwarves love a good fight when one is offered, but we don't go meddling in affairs that aren't ours."  
"What can you tell us about the Dragons then?" Laetri asked.  
"Not much-." Ofeal said speaking up, "-whatever you do don't underestimate them. They are very intelligent and reason like you and I-They don't use words-but they convey their emotions via images and feelings. They can also use magic-not like you or any other mage or spellcaster." Ofeal sighed, "Think of it this way-Lets say an Elf or Dwarf baby was raised by humans-Of course he or she would instinctly be drawn to for example an Elf to trees and plants or say a Dwarf to all things stone. When a Dragon's instincts in magic arise their power is unparalleled. There is a tale of a Dragon who destroyed over half the Beor Mountains with his magic and the Beors use to stretch all the way to western coast."  
"What shall we do?" Laetri asked.  
"Fight hard Master Elf." Khan said coldly.  
Morgath sighed, "I wish I could help you Master Laetria-Queen Tarmunora has all my respect, but we are still rebuilding from our last fight with the Dragons."

"Return to Ellesmera with all speed!" Tarmunora said through the scrying pool, "The Dragons have struck again this time in Kirtan-I have ordered all remaining cities to empty and come to Ellesmera-I will employ the old spell of guardianship and I am employing someone from your house."  
Laetri sighed, "As you wish milady."  
"This is war! Laetri I want you and your Elvenor to come with as many spells as you can for offence and defence."  
"I have several spells in mind already your majesty-We will fight!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Forging Dauthdaertya

Rhuenon was an Elf of forty years of age-a blacksmith by trade whose talents caught the eye of the a Dwarven Master Blacksmith named Futhark of the Dugrimst Ingeitum brother of King Morgath. Rhunon was the Elf Laetri approached about making special weapons to kill Dragons.  
"I never use magic to forge my weapons-" Rhunon yelled, "-Its insulting!"  
"I have been commissioned by Queen Tarmunora and you will help me Rhunon or so help I curse you so that you never be able to light another fire again."  
Sorin was standing by and he took great offence, "Do not threaten my lady Lord Laetri-She will help-won't you my love?" He said placing a kiss on Rhunon's cheek. She blushed and grabbed him inappropriately in front of Laetri.  
"Your lucky my love spoke up for you-Very well let us get started-Perhaps I can use some of this new metal I found."  
Laetri stared in wonder at the metal, "What do you call it?"  
She grunted, "Brightsteel of course."

Laetri to Rhunon's horror helped her set the furnace up for melting the metal with magic, "Magic! Bah!" She said in disgust, Rhunon had rudimentary magic skills, but what she lacked in power and strength she made up for in cunning and knowledge of the ancient language. Despite that she hated using magic and considered those who did to make their lives easy lazy. Rhunon loved working with her hands.  
Laetri just smiled as he placed the spells needed over the bricks and the coal so that whatever was heated in the smelter would be imbued with the necessary magic. "We are going to forge spears! The likes of which have never been created before-they shall be used for the purpose of killing Dragons and I shall name them **_Dauthdaertya!_**"  
After the metal was melted perfectly Laetri added more magic to Rhunon's metal. Then they began pounding the ore into the fearsome spear heads of the Dauthdaertya. With each hit of the hammer the metal seemed to want to become a weapon of death to the Dragons. The Dauthdaertya were meant to pierce the scale covered hides of the Dragons and kill them instantly. The spear heads were one foot in length and attached to metal poles that had been created from both brightsteel and regular steel. Because so much magic was used Rhunon was able to make twelve Dauthdaertya in two days. The tips of the blades glowed with death and the user was protected from all forms of magic cast at them.  
"These things reek of magic, but they are fine weapons and they will serve your purpose."

"I cannot!" Eragon said throwing down the Dauthdaertya before Laetri, "You will have to employ my skills elsewhere."  
Laetri sighed, "Go then! Sorin will take your place." He waited until Eragon was gone, "Queen Tarmunora wants a decisive victory-You know these weapons-you know the Dauthdaertya. Now Akir will lead us in this attack for he knows the way to a Dragon nest-We will be as swift as the wind and deadly as lightening-Let us go!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Place of Broken Eggs

Gilderian of the House of Miolandra was chosen to be the guardian, so he was dipped in the pools light and blessed in the ancient language. As guardian Gilderian decided who was given permission to enter Ellesmera. While Gilderian was prepared to be guardian, Akir lead twelve Elvenor all armed with the twelve Dauthdaertya forged by Rhunon and enchanted by Laetri. They used jeweled studded belts filled with energy to draw so that they could run at their inhuman speed across the land.  
It took six days of running with three breaks to reach the stone mesa where the Dragons were nesting. The Elves were able to sneak up on the Dragons because they were invisible. They spread out around the area at the base of the mountain and killed the Dragons on watch. Then they ascended the mountain flat to the top. A red Dragon lay near the edge of the mountain, Akir became visible as he raised his Dauthdaertya and stabbed the Dragon in the head.  
"For my wife and all Elves you fire breathing abomination." He whispered  
A blue Dragoness awoke and spotted Laetri killing a black Dragon. She roared waking the others and spewed fire at Laetri who was protected by his Dauthdaertya. He flung the spear at the blue Dragon catching her in the heart. Most of the adult and adolescent Dragons had been killed, but three Dragons, grey, yellow, and orange escaped.  
"What are these?" Ahmar asked, "They look like jewels."  
Akir shoved him to the side and raised his Dauthdaertya shattering the shimmering jewel. Inside was a baby Dragon, a hatchling. "There Dragon eggs-so should it be to all Dragons!" The others watched as Akir moved from egg to egg destroying them in one swing. Sadly the other Elves joined in and destroyed over fifty Dragon eggs.

Eragon stood in the window of Tialdari hall watching the Elves celebrate their victory over the Dragons. "I don't understand you." Akir said a few feet from behind Eragon.  
Eragon spun around, "What are you talking about?"  
"You have great talent-You could be King of the Elves one day, but you waste your talent-I mean I saw an Elf throw down his sword and have a staring match with a Dragon. What is your problem?"  
"I grieve for the death of all Elves that have suffered at the hands of the Dragons and at the same time I take no pleasure in the suffering this war brings on both sides of the conflict. There is a better way but we Elves are too stubborn to look for it."  
"Sentiments like yours will cause us to loose this war we must be relentless."

A family of Elves walked up the road towards Ellesmera. They were a half a mile from the city when Gilderian appeared to them. ("Refugees from where have you come?") Gilderian asked with his mind.  
The Elves hissed at him and their bodies began to contort and reshape, their skin began to bubble like water. Their necks elongated and grew spikes, their backs grew a pair of wings. Their skin became scales as they grew and grew, now standing before Gilderian were five Dragons. Gilderian drew his sword and began fighting the Dragons. While Gilderian was distracted Werecats snuck into the city namely Tialdari hall to kill the Elf lords and ladies. Tarmunora had just opened her eyes as a Werecat tried to stab her in the head. She rolled off the pillow as the dagger was plunged into the pillow. She drew her sword and attacked the Werecat. They danced around each other countering each others attacks. Finally the Werecat disarmed her and tried to stab her in the heart, but Tarmunora grabbed his right arm and pulled him around. Then se raised her foot kicking the Werecat out her window. Two Dragons tried to burn the Menoa tree, but its roots sprung up out of the ground and snatched the Dragons out of the air. The roots snapped bones and dragged the now dead Dragons beneath the ground.  
The Elves screamed out as Dragons flew overhead carrying tree logs and huge bolders dropping them on Elven houses. They also dropped them on Elves and other trees as well. They couldn't use their fire because the spells in Ellesmera prevented them from doing that. Because Elvenor tower was outside the city limits of Ellesmera the Dragons were able set the tower on fire. Soel cut off a brown Dragon's left foot with her Dauthdaertya.  
"Soel look out!" Akir screamed.  
Her back was laid open by a yellow Dragon and it took off before Akir could reach her. As he held her in his arms the tower was pulled down by the Dragons. In the aftermath of the attack loved ones were searched for as some people ran into the forest, others were buried under rubble. Laetri stood looking at the heritage of his family and years of research gone and destroyed.  
"I have failed my people-my family." He said.  
Eragon touched him on the shoulder, "You haven't failed-from the day I became a member of the Elvenor I have been copying the scrolls and hid them in Tialdari hall."  
"Thank you." Laetri said.

Tarmunora walked through the city in tears. Of the twenty-four Elf lords and ladies five ladies died and six lords were killed. Elves cried over dead love ones, houses had been smashed by boulders and trees. "The Dragons will pay for this outrage-I swear it on my own blood."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Du Fryn Skulblaka

"I will have nothing to do with this madness!" Ahmar screamed throwing down his Dauthdaertya, "Neither will any member of my family." Ahmar had just been elevated to Elf Lord.  
"Ahmar be reasonable!" Laetri yelled.  
"I am reasonable." He turned to Queen Tarmunora, "Milady you have my sword, but I do not condone the practice of summoning spirits." He kissed her hand and left the council chambers.  
Tarmunora sighed, "Laetri is this necessary?"  
"If we wish to win the war-then yes your majesty."

Tarmunora was dressed in her golden armor like a goddess of war. She rode a white Elf Stallion ahead of the Elven army marching out to meet the Dragons. Eragon stood by watching as his father came up to him.  
'Forgive me Father, but I have never killed anything in my life."  
Ahmar smiled, "I remember the first time I killed-it is not an easy thing to get over-Stay here my son in the city with my blessing. He kissed Eragon on the forehead and joined the Elven Warriors. It would be the last time Eragon saw his father or mother alive.

Akir rode a white stallion across the ashen forest of the western half of DuWeldenvarden. "My Queen-A Dragon army is waiting for us-It numbers five hundred strong and they are lead by that Silver demon."  
"The rest of the Dragon army is off in the skies somewhere waitin to attack us from above!" Laetri said.  
"All archers to left and right flank and all Elves wielding Dauthdaertya to the forefront-We will take them head on."  
The Elves let out a thunderous cheer and charged the Dragons on the ground, but their shouts of war were drowned out by the roars of the Dragons descending on the Elven army. The archers fired their arrows into the air, but the Dragons fanned their wings and dispelled the arrows. Tarmunora leapt of her stead into the air, "_Steirn risa!" _She yelled rising into the air stabbing her Dauthdaertya into the chest of a Dragoness. Both she and the Dragoness hit the ground and when the dust settled Tarmunora stood on the Dragoness' chest holding her Dauthdaertya in the air yelling. The elves spurred forward as Dragons charged both from the air and the ground.  
In the heat of battle Akir fought like an Elf possessed by a Shade. He flowed from Dragon to Dragon dealing death blows and leaving bodies in his wake. That was until he knocked off his feet by a white Dragon's tail. Akir spit at the Dragon as it towered over him, that is when Ahmar leapt onto the back of the Dragon and stabbed him in between the shoulders. Akir rolled to the side as the Dragon came crashing down. Ahmar smiled at Akir, "Look out!" A lime colored Dragon swooped down snatching up Ahmar in his moth and flew off. Akir got to his feet recovered his Dauthdaertya and rejoined the fight.  
Tarmunora was badly injured by the Silver Dragon and Miora was killed trying to get her off the battle field. Laetri pointed his hand at the Silver Dragon and threw it across the battle field. His strength diminished by half as he grabbed up the queen and took her off the field.

A rider came galloping into the city, "The Dragons have been beaten-the Dragons have been beaten!" The Elf leapt off his horse and posted the names of the wounded, dead, and missing on a board. Eragon refused to read the board and waited at the entrance to the city. The battle had lasted three long days and the victors were returning. Over seventy thousand Elves rode into battle and now only eleven thousand three hundred and nineteen returned.  
Rhunon fell to her knees in tears as they carried her beloved her beloved Sorin back on a cart. Laetri walked up to Eragon and placed his hands on Eragon's shoulders. "I'm sorry son-both your parents were killed in battle-Your father died saving Akir's life and your mother was killed by the Silver demon." Eragon looked over at Akir who was being carried on the shoulders of the other Elves. "They are calling him the Dragon Slayer-He killed more Dragons than anyone and he faced down the silver demon removing his right claw."  
Eragon shoved Laetri and screamed charging the field and tackled the Elves carrying Akir. "How dare you come back alive and leave my father dead-You don't even have the honor to carry his body back."  
With just a glance Akir struck Eragon with an invisible force and sent him flying nine feet. Akir now stood over Eragon with his foot in his chest and his Dauthdaertya which he Dragon's Bane in Eragon's face. "How dare you! You coward! You don't even deserve to be called the son of Ahmar and Miora-They died fighting for their people while you hid hear in the city with the children and the old-Perhaps if you had been on the battle field then perchance you could have saved his life-As it were I searched many days for your father's body-It was nowhere to be found-Your mother was chewed up by a brown Dragon and then burned by a pink one." He pushed harder with his foot into Eragon's chest and his Dauthdaertya drew blood from Eragon's cheek. "Because your father saved my life on the field of battle I shall spare yours, but if you ever cross me again I will forget what your father did and use Dragon's Bane to remove your head." He kicked Eragon in the ribs and walked away.  
While most of the Elves joined Akir, Ileai knelt beside Eragon and healed his broken ribs and the scratch on his face. He spent the night at Ileai's family home as a guest. Her Father had fought in the battle as well and he too had died. Ileai's mother had come home from battle, but she was at the palace celebrating with the Elves.  
"I am a fool." He said with his head in Ileai's lap.  
"You are not a fool-I love you Eragon son of Ahmar-I chose a kind and wise Elf-man to be my mate and I could not have chosen better."  
Ileai's words offered little comfort, but her presence and words Kept Eragon from falling into depression over his father's death. Du Fryn Skulblaka is what they called the war between the Elves and the Dragons. Their war was bloody, long, and much of Alagaesia was laid to waste because it. It was in the beginning of the third year that Ileai died in the battle of Silthrim. The Dragons tricked the elves into thinking they were building a nest in the city. A combined force of Werecats and Dragons ambushed the group. Eragon and Ileai were serving as healers, she died in his arms.  
The surpressed emotions of loosing his father and mother came boiling to the surface, that combined with the loss of Ileai drove Eragon into a deep depression. Like Rhunon he closed himself away from everything and everyone. He hated the war and all the death it was causing, ('I wish I was dead too!") Eragon thought to himself. He got and started walking through the city of Ellesmera and headed towards the forest in search of death and peace at the hands of the Dragons.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. White Dragon Egg

It was mid-day when Eragon left Ellesmera and by sunset he had walked two miles. The lush green forest gave way to burned trees and ash covered ground. From the Craigs of Telnair to the ruins of Osilon the forest was burned and desolate. Eragon walked all night heading towards the great west. He walked and walked until his feet started bleeding ad stumbled to the ground. He lay there for the next two hours, then he got up not wanting to die that way. He wanted to die at the hands of a Dragon. He deserved to die at the hands of a Dragon, it was his destiny. Truth be told he feared the Dragons. He had helped Laetri come up with many spells used to fight and kill Dragons, but he himself had never raised hand, sword, or spell to kill a Dragon.  
Two more days of walking passed when Eragon passed tree. There was no sign of the Dragons anywhere. He raised his foot over a root sticking up out of the ground his toe hit something. As he brought his other foot forward he fell tripping on the object. Eragon cursed and sat up, when he did he gasped at a white Dragon egg at his feet.  
Eragon immediately knew what it was and the anger at the deaths of his father, mother, and Ileai came bubbling up. He was getting ready to cast a spell that would destroy the egg, but he didn't. He started crying as he looked at the egg.  
("Your not responsible for my parents' death-and I-") He laughed thinking to himself, ("I guess we have something in common-I have never killed a Dragon and you have never killed an Elf-Even though you are still in your egg.")  
Eragon picked the egg up and held it, remembering that Dragons were very protective of their eggs. So the mother or father would be back for it and kill him. He waited and waited, as Eragon waited, he fell asleep and dreamed of his parents. _"Eragon! Eragon!-"_ His father called standing next to his mother, "_You are my son and my heir-Do not throw away your life so recklessly and do everything you can to end this war. I love you my son and be strong." _Eragon watched as both his parents turned into Dragons and flew away.  
Eragon jumped up and took stock of his surroundings, then he remembered why he was out here alone. He set the egg aside and stood up, "I can't let it end like this! What was I thinking?" He looked at the egg as thousand things ran through his mind. Did its parents abandon the egg in haste? Was the egg left behind on purpose or was this a trap of some kind? Then a crazy idea popped into Eragon's head, he could keep the egg. If it hatched he could raise the Dragon and…  
Eragon started walking with the egg in hand, but hunger nawed at him, he had not eaten in three days and he bought no food with him. After he had taken three steps Eragon fell. "I am a fool!" He said whispering. Then he heard a strange sound. The egg cracked and split, in shock Eragon backed away from the egg as another crack appeared in the egg. The shell fell apart and a white baby dragon started cleaning the membrane from its body.  
When the Dragon was done it turned its head on Eragon, who was too weak to move. Dragons are dangerous creatures and the hatchlings as they are called are no acception. Eragon once heard Akir tell a battle story of how two baby hatchlings fresh out of their eggs killed an Elf. The Dragon sniffed the air and approached Eragon cautiously. The Dragon was pure white like snow and its wings were transparent like a white cloud. Its teeth, claws, and spikes were marble black.  
Eragon smiled at the Dragon, "I mean you no harm!" He instinctively stretched out his hand and touched the Dragon. A great power came over Eragon and he fell asleep. As Eragon slept he dreamed, two massive armies approached each other, one made up of Dragons and the other Elves, then a white Dragon landed in between the armies and roared. The Dragon had a saddle on its back and on the saddle someone sat, he wielded a strange looking sword, it was the same color as the Dragon and it had a white diamond in the pommel. Eragon awoke to find the Dragon licking his face. He sat up and the Dragon climbed into his lap.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Bid'daum

The first thing Eragon noticed was that he could see for a hundred miles and his hearing had improved as well. He was still hungry, but the weakness wasn't there and his feet no longer hurt. In fact his feet had been completely healed. There was something else, a gnawing hunger and an insatiable curiosity coming from the Dragon.  
Eragon looked at the Dragon, "What have you done to me?" He asked, the Dragon looked at him and snorted as if offended by the question. Eragon sighed, "Okay lets find you some food." He stood up and buried the egg fragments, he then picked up the Dragon, and then he stretched out with his mind and gasped. His mind power had been amplified by a hundred. He could sense creatures and animals miles away. He quickly closed off is thoughts and started walking effortlessly across the barren lands.  
Eragon set the Dragon down and found a mouse foraging on the ground. He sighed and used one of the death words on the mouse. As he went to get the mouse Eragon noticed a feint glow from his hand, he raised his palm up just in time to see the light fade on a silver, diffused spiral oval on his right hand. He pointed his hand at a rock, _"Steirn Risa!" _As the rock rose into the air his hand glowed. In shock he dropped the rock, "What is happening to me?"  
Eragon gave the mouse to the Dragon and it devoured it in a matter of minutes. The Dragon burped smoke and leapt up onto Eragon's shoulder. Eragon rubbed his stomach, "What am I suppose to eat?"  
The Dragon looked at him and leapt off his shoulder and glided over to a dead burnt bush. The Dragon stared at the bush for the next few minutes. "What are you doing?" Eragon asked. The Dragon ignored him focusing on the bush. His scales began to sparkle as smoke streamed from his nose. The bush also started to shimmer and glow, the branches started to grow leaves and the burnt wood healed. Eragon gasped as the dead burnt bush became a full luscious berry bush. Eragon laughed as the Dragon pranced over to him and rubbed up against his leg.  
Eragon sat in the shade of the bush eating berries until his stomach was full and his strength returned. As he ate the Dragon lay in his lap waiting patiently, when he burped the Dragon looked up at him. He smiled, "Thank you! Well-what I am to do with you." The Dragon just stared at him, "I can't take you back to Ellesmera-The other Elves would kill you-and I would die before I let that happen." The Dragon purred as it licked his hand. "I suppose the first thing I should do is give you a name-I can't go around referring to you as Dragon!" When Eragon said this, the Dragon sat up on its hind legs twitching its tale in great expectation.  
Eragon looked up at the sky, the sun was going down, but it was many hours before sunset. He smiled, "I know-I shall name you Bid'Daum it means bonded one." Bid'Daum chirped in delight at the sound of his name and ran in a circle. "I am glad you like it." Eragon sighed, "Perhaps I should start heading back to Ellesmera."  
Eragon made a bag of his shirt to hold some berries for later, then he scooped up Bid'Daum and started walking. As Eragon walked he noticed something about his body, his movements were fluid and he walked with little or no effort, in fact his walk at times seemed like a brisk jog. The miles melted away quickly, he smiled and started running. Eragon was fast, faster than the Elven runners of his race and he didn't require any spells or enchantments. By high noon the next day Eragon was a mile from the tree line.  
Eragon found a tree with a deep hollow in it that went into the ground. He placed Bid'Daum there and made a leash for Bid'Daum, who protested vehemently. His outrage rebounded across their link. "I'm sorry." Eragon said aloud, he reached out with his mind. ("I'm sorry.") He said pouring his affection into the link. Eragon left and to gather food for Bid'Daum, he killed two frogs, three birds, and five mice. He placed a spell on them so that they wouldn't decay. When Eragon returned to the tree Bid'Daum had bitten off the vine leash. Eragon laughed and dumped the pile of meat in the tree, then he went about the business of casting trap spells and wards for Bid'Daum's protection.  
He opened up his mind and touched Bid'Daum's mind, ("I need you to stay here.") He repeated the same thing in the ancient language. _("I need you to stay here-its for your protection.") _Bid'Daum snorted and turned raising his tail as if dismissing the Eragon. "A Dragon who gets his feelings hurt." He whispered, Eragon bent down and stroked the Dragon and as he did it purred. Eragon stood up and made his way through the forest towards Ellesmera.

Paste your document here...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Eragon's Secret

"ERAGON!" Laetri yelled spotting him walking through the forest. Laetri was on an Elf Horse, "We've been looking for you for the pass five days." He said dismounting the Horse.  
"I'm sorry-I-The loss of my family and loved ones was too much for me-I-I am better now."  
Laetri allowed Eragon to ride his Horse while he lead the animal on foot. Soon they were joined by Kouleth and several others who out searching for Eragon. "I'm fine!" He said reassuring them.  
"It is good to see you young master." Kouleth said.  
The group started making their way to Ellesmera and when they were a half a mile from the city Gilderian suddenly appeared before them startling the horse. _"Gilderian-it is I Laetri allow us to pass." _Laetri said in the ancient language.  
Gilderian ignored the request and looked this way and that, he finally locked eyes with Eragon and stared at him for a few seconds. _"Apologies I sensed a Dragon approaching-but there seems to be none in the area." _Eragon tensed as Gilderian locked eyes on him again. _"I see you have found young Eragon alive and unharmed-Welcome home young Eragon."  
_Eragon cleared his throat, "It is good to be home Lord Gilderian." As Gilderian faded away he kept his eyes on Eragon.  
Laetri grunted, "I have never known Gilderian to be jumpy."  
They continued on into the city and many Elves were glad to see Eragon back safe and sound. Eragon immediately went to his suit in the palace and shut the door to his room. Then he scryed Bid'Daum who was eating on one of the bull frogs he left the Dragon. He sighed in relief and sent the Dragon reassuring thoughts. Bid'Daum paused in eating and looked directly at Eragon, he winked and Eragon smiled. He stared at the Dragon for hours before he ended the spell and went to sleep.  
The next morning Eragon bathed and as he sat in the water he scryed Bid'Daum. After his bath Eragon ate breakfast and made his way to the archives. He sat in a corner after gathering all the scrolls on Dragons. He read in private, but as he read Eragon became frustrated, because all the scrolls were on how to kill Dragons. They painted them in a very bad light and depicted Dragons as careless monsters with no regard for others or feelings. The scrolls were written by Akir.  
As Eragon walked home he decided on a course of action. When he reached his suit he summoned Kouleth. "You have been a faithful servant to my family and me."  
"As my fathers before me-I owe the house of Lear everything."  
Eragon sighed and said in the ancient language, "_I release you from your oaths of fealty to the house of Lear."_  
Kouleth couldn't believe it, "Have I displeased you in some way?"  
"No-I-I am the last of my house and the path I wish to walk I must walk alone." Eragon didn't really mean that as he had Bid'Daum, but Kouleth couldn't help him. "I-I bestow on you all my family possessions. From this day forth refer to yourself as Lord Kouleth." Eragon removed his signet ring and used magic to change the seal. Then he gave the ring to Kouleth-they hugged.  
The next day Eragon started building him a tree house on the edge of the city. Unlike the other houses in Ellesmera Eragon reshaped the tree by singing to it in the ancient language. Other Elves would come, listen, and stare in awe at the display of power. Within two days Eragon's new home was finished. The inside of the house was hollow and the furniture had been shaped right out of the bark of the tree. It was growing right out of the bark. It was a three story house and Eragon used the second floor for a study. Elves from all over Ellesmera came to see the marvel in their city.  
Eragon was a clever spellcaster, he needed a way to sneak out of the city without drawing attention to himself, so he started gathering gems of all kinds. A Dwarf had come to Ellesmera to trade so Eragon turned rocks to gold and bought all his jewels. When he was done Eragon had a hundred and fifty jewels. He began filling them with energy and placing spells on them. Then Eragon would hide the gems all over Ellesmera. Whenever he needed to leave the city the gems would create Illusions of him walking through the city. That way he could come and go as he pleased and no one would become suspicious.  
Eragon was getting ready for his trip to go see Bid'Daum when a knock came at his door. He opened it to find Queen Tarmunora and Laetri, they both gasped at him, "I came to see the famous tree house, but Eragon what has happened to you?"  
Eragon went to a mirror and was taken aback himself, his ears had slight points to them and his face was smooth and angular like, one might say perfect. He racked his brain for an explanation, "I was experimenting with a few transmutation spells."  
"You have been acting very odd son of Ahmar ever-since you returned to Ellesmera."  
"I-I am trying to find a way to win this war."  
Laetri looked around the house, "And creating this tree house is apart of that process?"  
"I needed privacy."  
"This is masterfully done Eragon."  
"Thank you your majesty."  
"Perhaps I should examine you-those spells you accidently cast could be harmful to you."  
"I'm fine-and I can take care of it myself."  
Eragon was finally able to get them to leave and has he lay in his bed he thought about Bid'Daum. Before sunrise the next day Eragon left the city and soon as he was away from the patrols and Gilderian's reach Eragon broke out into a run. He ran all the way to the tree and when he arrived Bid'Daum flew out to meet him. He tackled Eragon licking his face, "Okay I am happy to see you as well." Bid'Daum was as big as a small pony, he came all the way up to Eragon's hip. The tree and surrounding area was littered with bones.  
Eragon sat down and began writing on all his observations about Bid'Daum how fast he grew, what he ate, and his habits. By sunset he had five pages about Dragons. Eragon curled up next to Bid'Daum and Bid'Daum spread his wing over Eragon and they fell asleep together. The next day Eragon noticed that Bid'Daum had yet to breath fire, so he marked the day from when he hatched to now.  
("Perhaps Dragons don't start breathing fire until they reach a certain age-") He thought to himself. He also noticed how fast Bid'Daum grew as during the night the white Dragon was a bit taller and thicker in the shoulder. Eragon scryed Ellesmera to see if anyone had discovered his trick, but the illusion of himself walking around the city was working out. He decided he would spend another day with Bid'Daum before returning to the city. He spent the rest of the day reading his notes to Bid'Daum who hummed as Eragon read about Dragons.  
The next day Eragon said a teary goodbye to Bid'Daum but only after he measured him. Bid'Daum followed him from high in the air before turning back to his tree. When Eragon snuck back into the city he turned off his spells and made his way to the archives. There were things in Akir's notes that were useful like the fact that a Dragon baby was referred to as a hatchling. A baby Dragon could spend many years in its egg safely and Dragons only hatched when food was abundant. The adults could go on for years without laying any eggs, but unlike humans, Dwarves, and Elves female Dragons were always fertile.  
Two days passed before Eragon was able to leave the city again, especially since Akir had lead an army out of the city that morning before sunrise. When Eragon arrived Bid'Daum seemed upset. ("What's wrong boy-huh?") He asked with his mind.  
("There is a war raging between our people-How could you ask such a question?") Bid'Daum replied projecting his thoughts.  
It took awhile for Eragon to find his voice, "You can talk?" He asked aloud Bid'Daum just blew smoke in Eragon's face. ("Of course I can talk.")  
"Can all Dragons talk?"  
("Not the way you think-We communicate with our minds, but in images and emotions-We Dragons love riddles-So a mountain may mean strength to one while to another a mountain may mean as you Elves would say being stubborn. A river might mean running away or even relieving one's self.")  
Eragon started talking with his mind, ("I understand-Do you know who your parents are?")  
("You may ask me anything but that-Now you tell me something. How did this war between our people start?") Eragon sighed and in a slow monotone voice explained to him the mistake his people made. ("Have you killed any Dragons Eragon?") Bid'Daum already knew the answer to the question, but he still wanted to hear the answer.  
("No Bid'Daum I have never killed a Dragon myself-I have helped my people create spells to kill Dragons.") Bid'Daum snorted and flew off without saying a word.  
Eragon waited and waited, but Bid'Daum never came back, so Eragon left the tree and made his way back to Ellesmera. Eragon went to his tree house and began writing his book about Dragons. By midnight he had a hundred pages. He went to sleep or something similar to sleep as he called it the waking sleep. He was aware of everything that was going on around him.  
The next day he scryed the tree, but Bid'Daum was not there, so he scryed the Dragon. Where ever Bid'Daum was it was a place he had never seen before. He released the magic and went visiting his Elven friends who commented frequently on his appearance. It was week later when Akir and his army returned, they had lost the battle.  
("Eragon!") He almost jumped out of his skin when Bid'Daum touched his mind. The other Elves in the archives looked at him. Bid'Daum laughed, ("Apologies come and meet me here.")  
It took awhile but Eragon was able to sneak out of the city. He ran through the forest towards the mountains several miles southwest of Ellesmera. Bid'Daum sat in the mouth of a cave high in the mountain. Eragon climbed the mountain with little to no effort, when he reached the cave Eragon and Bid'Daum smothered each other in their identities.  
("I have missed you my Rider.")  
Eragon smiled, ("Rider? I have yet to Ride you.")  
Bid'Daum, ("The time is fast approaching-You should build me a saddle so that you may ride in comfort and you should think about forging yourself a sword.")  
Eragon sat down and looked at the Dragon, ("I thought you were angry with me.")  
Bid'Daum snorted, ("No I wasn't angry with you-I needed advise and I sought out the wild Dragons.")  
Eragon beamed and interrupted, ("Did you find them-how did they treat you?")  
("They treated me well-despite the changes on me-I was told many things-some I will share with you-but there is much I cannot reveal to you.")  
Eragon leaned back against the cave wall, ("Is that why you wish me to build a saddle?")  
("Yes and the sword-From your memories I know of a metal called brightsteel-Use that when you forge your sword. I would also like you to teach me to speak the ancient language.")  
That shocked Eragon, ("Don't you know how to speak it?")  
Bid'Daum gurgled in his throat, ("Before you my young Elf I had no need of words or language-In magic a Dragon is not bound by the same rules as you two legs.")  
Eragon sighed, ("You have changed-so have I-I'm sure you have noticed my ears-I see father and hear better than any Elf alive-and my strength has multiplied by a hundred-My magic is stronger than ever before-I can run without tiring myself much-My agility has increased and I don't think I have reached my full potential yet-What is happening to me?")  
("You have inherited some of my power and attributes Eragon-Also you have become immortal-You will never age again-you will outlive everyone you know and endure as long as a Dragon can. Yes your magic is stronger, but if I added my mind and strength your magic would become unparalleled.")  
Eraon ran a hand through his hair, ("I don't know if I like the idea of being immortal. What else can you tell me?")  
Eragon sat in contentment listening as Bid'Daum shared certain things with him. Then Eragon in turn began teaching Bid'Daum to speak in the ancient language. Eragon spent the rest of the week with Bid'Daum sharing with each other. Before Eragon left for Ellesmera he placed wards and spells over Bid'Daum's cave and then he measured Bid'Daum for a saddle and left.

Rhunon had been in seclusion so long that she had been become eccentric and short tempered for anything and everyone. She never left her home and neither did she invite Elves to her house. Rhunon was getting her supper ready when a knock came at her door. She cussed loudly using several obscene words as she went to the door.  
"What do you want?" She asked in a raised tone of voice. "Oh its you!"  
Eragon smiled, "Hello Rhunon-I have come with a challenge for you." He unrolled a scroll and on it was a design for a sword. "I know you have lossed someone dear to you-I considered Sorin my friend and I know that he would be very sad if he saw what has become of you-There was a time in my life that I felt like you-and then-well I found something to live for-I know how much you love forging-and I was wodering if you would make me this sword from your brightsteel metal."  
Rhunon just stared at the unrolled scroll, as a single tear slid down her cheek. She snatched the design and slammed the door in Eragon's face. He smiled and left making his way to Care takers to talk with them about Saddles. Eragon started sneaking the supplies for the saddle to Bid'Daum's cave while Rhunon made his sword.  
The day finally came when Eragon finished the saddle for Bid'Daum who was now old enough to ride. The Saddle was bigger than a normal one and it had straps for his legs and arms. It had a brown seat and the sides had fur, placed the saddle on Bid'Daum and sat in. He smiled when Bid'Daum stood to his full height. Bid'Daum spread his wings and into the air he went. Eragon screamed at the top of his lungs in pure joy. He removed the straps from his arms and raised them in the air as Bid'Daum looped around and spun in the air. He climbed high into the air and then went into a dive with his wings close to his body. He opened his wings and pulled up fifty feet from the ground. Eragon spent the next three days with Bid'Daum flying for hours each day, before he returned to Ellesmera.  
Rhunon stood before Eragon with a magnificent sword, it was made in the fashion of a broad sword. The blade was an iridescent white like a cloud, and the pummel was a deep white like snow, a white diamond was imbedded in the pummel as well. The pummel was wrapped in gold wire and the cross guard was gold as well.  
"This is the finest sword I have ever made, but tell me the spells you had me place in the sword-where did you get them and ?" Rhunon asked.  
Eragon smiled handing her a scroll, "The spells and their meaning are on there-thank you Rhunon Elda."

When Eragon showed the sword to Bid'Daum he hummed, ("_Tell me-why did you color the stick made of metal white?"_)  
_("To match your scales of course_.") They addressed each other in the ancient language. Another two months passed and Bid'Daum finally started blowing fire from his mouth. Bid'Daum's growing had slowed, he was now fifty feet long from head to tail. His chest was eight feet across and he towered over Eragon. His roar could be heard for miles around, he was an intimidating species. Eragon had also changed a lot in the time span from Bid'Daum's egg hatching until now. His ears were very pointy now and his body lean, but muscular. Eragon's features were streamed lined almost catlike and so were his reflexes and strength. Eragon finally finished his book and placed it in the archives, he called Dragons Volume 1.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Deadly Revelation

The war still raged throughout Alagaesia between Dragons and Elves. It was a bloody long war that cost both sides dearly. Over 35,000 Elves had been killed in last four years, compared to 917 Dragons. This number did not include hatchlings and eggs destroyed. Of the Elven warriors no one had killed more Dragons than Akir. Who carried a belt with notches in it representing how many Dragons he killed in the war. He had three hundred scratches on his belt. They called him the Dragon slayer and he wielded his Dauthdaertya he called Dragon's Bane. Akir had even cut the right paw off, of the huge Dragon they often referred to as the Silver Demon. Akir walked through the city wearing his armor made up of Dragon Scales. He made his way to the archives to update his scrolls on Dragons. As he was walking through the D section he spotted a book titled Dragons Volume 1. By: Eragon He sneered plucking the book from the shelf and began reading. As Akir read he became dumbfounded at the information inside. It contained things in there that he himself had no knowledge of and Akir knew more about Dragons than anyone.

Akir slammed the book down wondering how could someone who had never fought against the Dragons know so much? He took the book, leaving his scrolls behind to go and find Eragon. He wanted to question him about the book and how he was able to write such dribble. Eragon's book painted Dragons not as monsters but as misunderstood animals who could think and reason like Elves, Humans, and Dwarves. Akir made his way to Eragon's tree house and knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. So Akir decided to wait until he returned, he waited until sunset and decided to leave a note. As he walked he ran into one of Eragon's closest friends, an Elf named Jurin.

"I just saw Eragon he was headed towards the garden I think." Jurin informed him.

Akir went to the garden and when he arrived the Elves there said that Eragon was not there. Akir left the garden and as he did he ran into another Elf named Xena. She told him that she saw Eragon on her way back from the Menoa tree, but she didn't speak with him. When Akir arrived at the Menoa tree he found several Elves listening to poetry, but Eragon was nowhere to be found.

("Something really weird is going on around here!") He thought to himself going to a stream.

He tried to scry Eragon, but all he saw was darkness. "ERAGON!" Akir screamed when he returned to the city as he spotted him entering Tialdari hall. Akir cursed to himself when he didn't stop. He ran all the way and when he entered, there was no Eragon. He went to Kouleth's suit to look for him.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen Eragon in months." Kouleth said holding his mate Loel who was five months pregnant.

Akir searched Tialdari hall for hours looking for Eragon and found no one. He decided to go and see Laetri to help him solve this mistery when he saw Eragon again walking towards the gardens. He ran after him and when he reached the garden there was no one. When Akir walked back towards the path he saw something shiny on the ground near the steps to an Elven Armory. He bent down and found a small ruby the size of a baby's fist.

"There are several spells on the jewel-" Laetri said examining it, "The energy in the jewel is powering the spells-I have identified the three spells on the jewel-There is a spell of illusion, a spell used to turn sunlight into energy to keep the jewel filled and a third spell-A command spell that is connected to other jewels hidden in the city." Laetri handed Akir the jewel back, "Tell me where did you find this and who does it belong too?"

"I have yet to learn that." Akir said lying.

Two days later Eragon was walking back to his tree house when Akir confronted him. Eragon smiled, "Can I help you?"

Akir dropped the jewels at his feet, "Would you care to explain yourself?"

As Akir spoke to him Bid'Daum touched his mind, ("I am with you Eragon-Link your mind to mine.") Bid'Daum said in the ancient language. ("I know my friend, but I can hadle Akir.") "I have a plan to end the war with the Dragons and I needed to come and go as I please without worrying anyone." Akir just stared at Eragon and Eragon wondered if he was trying to decide whether or not he believed him. ("Do you think he believes you?") Bid'Daum asked. ("Akir is a hunter-It doesn't matter to me whetherhe believes me or not-Our secret will come out soon or later.") Bid'Daum snorted, (Yes, but I would rather it came out on our terms. If he becomes a problem you may have to kill him.")

Akir finally sighed and showed Eragon his book, "And how did you become so knowledgeable about Dragons?"

"When I began my work I read your memoirs and books on Dragons-I found them to be one sided-So I went out in search of the Dragons to study them and make my own observations-I was able to study them by using the invisibility spell." Akir could tell Eragon was hiding something-he touched his mind in an attempt to breach his mind and discover the truth. Akir gasped at the great ocean that was Eragon's mind, it was vast and yet familiar at the same time. Erago pushed him out and looked down on him as he fell to knees. ("No Bid'Daum I am fine!")

("I wish to rip him limb from limb!")

("He didn't get anything-Peace my friend!") It took all of Eragon's might to try and convince the Dragon not fly to Ellesmera. "I am not the same Elf you kicked in the ribs a year ago-I am stronger now and I know my destiny-Do not triffle with me again Dragon Slayer!" Eragon scooped up his jewels and went into his tree house.

It took an hour for Akir to recover from his mental episode with Eragon, "I will not forget this Eragon I swear it-I swear it in this language!" Akir was a hunter by nature and his prey was an Elf. As Supreme Commander of all Elven forces Akir wielded a lot of power. He was also referred to as the Hand of the Elves. Akir had two of his best stalkers watch Eragon.

Three days later Eragon left the city, but unbeknownst to him he was being followed. A week later Akir appeared before Queen Tarmunora with his two stalkers. "Your majesty-a crime has been committed against all Elves-by Eragon Ahmarsson."

"Eragon is the most upstanding Elf I know!" Laetri said speaking up.

Akir sneered, "With me are Astar and Xhaen-My best warriors-They each have killed over two hundred Dragons-Touch, their minds and see the crimes of which I speak and judge right."

The two Elves stepped forward and said at the same time in the ancient language, "We-bota-sweara-" They stumbled the words out of their minds in the ancient language because they could not speak it or use magic, "-int thissa language tat we are speak tha truth."

When Tarmunora and Laetri touched their minds they Eragon running at an incredible speed towards the mountains ad he was greeted by a white Dragon. Eragon climbed onto the Dragon's back and they flew up to the top of the mountain. Two days later Eragon rode the Dragon with a saddle on its back. The two flew for hours before returning to the mountain. Three days later the two Elves left to return to Ellesmera. When Laetri and Tarmunora withdrew from their minds they looked at each other. ("Lord Gilderian!")

("Yes my queen.")

("Eragon-Be on the lookout for him-He has left the city.")

Gilderian's confusion touched the Queen, ("I didn't see him leave-How is that possible?")

("Lord Gilderian please keep a watch for him.")

("I shall my Queen.")

When Eragon returned ten heavily armed Elves were waiting for him at his tree house. ("I will be fine Bid'Daum stay away-let me handle this.")

"Eragon by order of Queen Tarmunora you must come with us."

("If they harm one hair on your head I will burn that city to the ground and the streets will run red with Elf blood.")

Eragon poured all his adderation into his next words, ("I love you too-but for both our sakes stay away-because if they harm you I will tare this city down with my bare hands-Besides I have a plan.")

Eragon peacefully followed the Elves to Tialdari court where hundreds of Elves were gathered. Eragon bowed to Tarmunora, "Eragon Ahmarsson-you have been brought before me because you have been consorting with Dragons-or at least one Dragon-We know this is true-Speak Eragon-what do you have to say for yourself."

Eragon sighed and addressed the gathered Elves in the ancient language. _"I address you all in this language that you may know the truth of my words-Both my father and mother have died in this war-My beloved Ileai has died as well-In the sorrow of my heart I left Ellesmera seeking death by the Dragons-I walked for many days and death did not come-Finally I stumbled and when I sat up I found a Dragon's egg-At first I felt a desire to destroy it-but something withheld my hand and I could not-So I waited there for death to come by the Dragons sleep came over me and I dreamed of my father and mother-My father spoke to me and told me not to let it end like this-His words gave me strength and tried to walk again and again I stumbled. The egg hatched and something strange happened-The Dragon and I bonded in mind and spirit-some strang power intertwined our souls-I decided that this was an opportunity for my race and the Dragon race-By observing-" _Eragon hesitated_, "-Bid'Daum I was able to write a book about Dragons-It was my full intention to tell you all of this, but for selfish reasons I procrastinated in speaking up-That is the truth of the whole matter-Judge me if you wish-But if you are wise we can use my connection to Bid'Daum to communicate with the Dragons."_

"Do you here the filth of his own mouth-He is possessed by that white demon."

Tarmunora stood up, "Be still Akir!" Akir just stared at Eragon, "Eragon-I have always had great respect and aderation for your family, but this is a bit much-Bonding with a Dragon."

Eragon sighed, "The bond was not intentional on my part…"

Akir interrupted him, "Then the Dragon is controlling you!"

Eragon ignored him by keeping his eyes on Tarmunora, "His name is Bid'Daum-and he is not controlling me-A part of me believes that Bid'Daum's egg was left behind on purpose-At any rate I have given much thought to our bond and I believe that through him I can communicate with the other Dragons to develop peace."

Tarmunora looked at Laetri and he nodded, "Do you believe the Dragons will listen?"

Eragon hunched his shoulders and looked at Akir, "I am sure that as we have a few closed minded Elves here-There are Dragons who will not agree to peace, but peace is possible."

"I have longed to see an end to the war-If you can convince the Dragons Eragon then as Queen you have my blessing."

"GUARDS!" Akir screamed pointing his Dauthdaertya at the Queen.

"AKIR! Have you gone mad?" Laetri asked.

"I have not gone mad Laetri-It is you and the Queen whose minds have gone mad-This-this Dragon Rider has bewitched you with his elegant words-but I see the truth! Dragons are monsters incapable of anything beyond their beastial nature and I will die before I allow this Elf Dragon to betray our people." Two of Akir's guards pointed their Dauthdaertya at the queen along with Akir. Eight guards had their Dauthdaertya pointed at Eragon.

"Stand down Akir-I command you!" Tarmunora said.

"You are not fit to be queen-Therefore as Supreme Commander I am taking charge until a proper King or Queen can be chosen." Akir pointed his Dauthdaertya at Eragon, "As for you Dragon Rider I judge you guilty of betraying all Elves and consorting with Dragons and I sentence you to death! To be carried out immediately."

Before anyone could move Bid'Daum touched Eragon's mind and Eragon unleashed a mental blast that sent everyone to their knees. He snatched Akir's Dauthdaertya and swept his legs from under him with the other end of the Dauthdaertya. Then he stabbed the weapon into the ground, it vibrated next to Akir's face. "Jierda!" Eragon screamed pointing his hand at the wall. He ran from the palace and was comfronted by fifty heavily armed Elves. He leapt over all fifty Elves and ran through the city towards the forest. Gilderian appeared and started throwing balls of fire at him, but Eragon leapt from tree to tree avoiding the attack. ("BID"DAUM!") He shouted with his mind. The white Dragon zig-zagged through the tree line descending towards Eragon, and glided twenty feet off the ground. Eragon ran parallel to Bid'Daum and leapt onto his back. The Dragon leapt onto a tree branch like a cat and climbed into the air heading west.

"I am declaring martial law throughout the city." Akir said walking with his second in command.

"Milord-what about the Elf lords and ladies?"

"Send a spellcaster loyal to me and see which ones wish to join us."

"What about Queen Tarmunora?"

"The new King or Queen will judge her-In the meantime send out the skylords-Hunt down Eragon and his white Dragon."

Laetri had been placed in the Queen's private suit along with Tarmunora and the twenty-four Elf Lords and Ladies. "I knew Akir had hatred in his heart-but I never thought he would betray us like this."

Tarmunora sighed, "Hatred has blinded him to many things-This war with the Dragons has weakened us as a people."

Just then the doors opened and Rhunon was shoved into the room, "Lady Rhunon-why did they bring you here?" Laetri asked.

She sighed, "They say I allowed Eragon to manipulate me into creating him a sword-Is it true he bonded with a Dragon?"

"Yes it is." Tarmunora said taking a seat.

"Akir will hunt Eragon and his Dragon down and he will kill them." Laetri said in a prophetic voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Exile

Bid'Daum flew all day and all night without stopping, (_"You should have killed that mad Elf!")  
("Could you so easily kill another Dragon?")  
("If it meant my life or your life-then yes!")  
_They didn't say another word for the rest of the flight to the cave. When they reached the cave Eragon saddled Bid'Daum and began packing as much as the saddle could hold. As Eragon packed Bid'Daum kept his eyes on the horizon. His Dragon vision immediately caught sight of seven Skylords, three rode Elven horses altered with magic and given wings to fly and four rode Wind-Vipers who had been captured and used to fight Dragons in the air.  
_("We have company!")  
_Eragon burned all the stuff that wouldn't fit on the saddle and he leapt onto Bid'Daum and they took off. Eragon drew his sword _Voldren _which meant first of his kind. Now Bid'Daum had been studying ariel battle through Eragon who would often watch the Skylords train against one another in mock battles, so they were ready to face them. _("Attack them head on!") _Eragon yelled with his mind.  
The Skylords tried to overwhelm Eragon's mind, but Eragon and Bid'Daum were one in their minds. They could not overthrow Dragon or Elf. Eragon sneered blasting them all with his mind. They all quickly retreated into their thoughts closing off their minds. Bid'Daum closed his wings and went into a twisting spin as he flew through the Skylords. Eragon slashed with his sword cutting the saddle off one of the Elf horses. As the Elf fell from his steadEragon placed a spell on the Elf that drew energy from the Elf. He fell to the ground like a leaf from a tree.  
_("Why do you show our enemies mercy?") _Bid'Daum asked rearing his head back and blasting the Elf Horse.  
_("Why are you so eager to kill-If we show them mercy-They will remember our kindness.")  
("And if we end them-others will think twice before attacking us again.")  
_Bid'Daum opened his wings and spun around flapping creating a gust of wind, Eragon added a spell to the wind Bid'Daum's wings made and created vortex that threw the remaining Skylords around in the air. While they were thrown about Eragon took out his cross bow and shot one of the Elves riding a Viper. The Elf was hit in the shoulder and the pain the Elf experienced allowed Eragon to enter his mind and take control of the Viper. In the ancient language he ordered the Viper to return to Ellesmera. When the battle was over all the Elves had been injured and most of the mounts were dead.

_("Where are we going?") _Bid'Daum asked.  
Eragon sighed, _("I was thinking I would visit this order of humans who worship Dragons-They have great knowledge about you and your kin.")  
_Bid'Daum snorted, (_"And what could they tell you that I cannot?")  
("I don't know-but we should check it out!")  
("Very well then.") _Bid'Daum replied agreeing in reluctance. As they traveled Eragon was able to expound on many subjects with Bid'Daum and the more they learned of each other the two of them realized how little they knew of one another. Bid'Daum shared with Eragon his favorite food to hunt which was deer. He told Eragon how he liked to fight wind-vipers and his growing obsession with gold. As they flew they passed the time by posing riddles to each other, but no matter how clever Eragon was Bid'Daum would have the correct answer.  
("Look there is Ilireai.") Eragon stretched his mind towards the city and sneered. ("Humans!")  
Bid'Daum snorted, ("They live in your ancient city?")  
Eragon sighed, ("I have always wanted to visit it-but the war started and it was abandoned-The wild Dragons-")  
Bid'Daum jostled Eragon in the saddle, ("We could-the two of us-Drive the hairy skinned two legs from the city.")  
Eragon smiled, because Bid'Daum was joking, ("You are developing quit the sense of humor.")  
Bid'Daum grunted, ("Who is joking?")

The order of the Skulvanuss had a temple in a mountain north of the Beor Mountains inside the Hadarac Desert. Around the temple was a city with thousands of humans living their lives. The city had marble statues of Dragons all over. Most of the dwellings were made of stone, but the temple was made of marble and it was the most elaborate building in the city. As Eragon and Bid'Daum flew overhead the people of the city dropped to one knee and began chanting-_Skulblaka! Skulblaka! Skulblaka!  
_Bid'Daum landed in the courtyard of the Dragon Temple where an elderly robed man awaited them with several other robed men and women. The Elderly man addressed them in the common tongue. "Welcome Bid'Daum-and welcome to you Eragon-I am Helix the High Priest of the Skulvanass."  
"You know our names!"  
"We know many things-young Rider-We awaited the fulfillment of the prophecy for many ages."  
("What prophecy?") Bid'Daum asked.  
They started walking through the temple and because the archway was very wide and tall Bid'Daum could walk with them. "Humans were taught runes and how to build by the Dwarves, but we Skulvanass are desdendants of a powerful human spellcaster-He built this city in secret because of his admiration for Dragons. The Dragons came to us and for our loyalty and devotion they gave us an egg-Bid'Daum's egg. For many years we held this egg, but then the war started between the Dragons and the Elves-I received a vision and so I took Bid'Daum's egg and hid it near the forest. Bid'Daum knows of whom I speak-" Eragon looked at Bid'Daum who grunted. "It has been prophesied that the Dragon Riders would come forth and bring great peace and prosperity to all the races of Alagaesia-You Eragon are the first of the Dragon Riders-Strong and wise, powerful using that power to for good to protect and guard."

Helix took them on a tour of the city and when they were done Eragon and Bid'Daum were taken to a suit large enough to accommodate a Dragon. _("I like this place-these two legs know how to treat a Dragon.")  
_Eragon smiled, _("I like it as well-I could stay here forever and forget the troubles of the past.")  
_Bid'Daum growled, _("Our bonding was no accident-You are my Rider and I am your Dragon-We owe it to both our races to put an end to this war.")  
_Eragon got off the bed and laid down next to Bid'Daum who raised his right wing and the closed it over Eragon. _("You are right-I just wish.")  
("Wishing will accomplish nothing-We have a destiny and we must be about it.")  
("Tell me something-Helix said that you know of whom he speaks-Do you know what he is talking about?")  
_Bid'Daum rumbled in his throat,_ ("I have an idea-but I am still working on the meaning-When I learn it-I shall share it with you.")  
_Over the next few days Eragon learned much about Dragons as the Skulvanass had an extensive library on Dragons and the ancient language. Eragon also developed a close relationship with Helix. Three weeks ahd passed when Eragon and Did'Daum were awakened by bells. Eragon touched Helix with his mind, ("Helix-what is happening?")  
("Elven Skylords are approaching us from the air and on the ground an Elven army.")  
Eragon saddled Bid'Daum and grabbed his sword, after dawning his armor, it had been given to him by the Skulvanass. "You and Bid'Daum must flee!"  
"We shall not abandon you in your hour of need!"  
"There will be no future if you and Bid'Daum are killed-Go! Our fates were preordained. Go both of you-with my blessing." Eragon hugged Felix and Bid'Daum licked him, then Eragon climbed up Bid'Daum's side and they took off.

Twenty miles away from the Skulvanass Eragon and Bid'Daum watched via scrying through a pool of water as Akir lead an elite force of Elves into the mountain city. They killed everyone men, women, and children. They burned the city to the ground and summoned spirits to destroy the temple.  
A tear slid down Eragon's cheek, _("This is all my fault.")  
("Our fault! We should have never gone to Skulvanass!")_

A week later Eragon walked through the city Dras Leona. The city was ruled by the priests of the helgrind as they worshipped the Lethzberca and offered them human sacrifices. It was a twisted religion and it discusted Eragon to no end. Bid'Daum had gone off to explore the islands in the south off the coast. Eragon wore a black cloak with a hood to abscure his face.  
"You there human!" A soldier yelled drawing his sword, "You are new to Dras Leona-All must swear to the oath of Lethzberca."  
"And if I do not?" Eragon asked as his hand fell to his sword.  
"Then you will offer penance by giving us your hand."  
Eragon smiled, "Why don't I take your hand and offer it to the Lethzberca."  
The two men flanked Eragon Drawing their swords, but Eragon spun around drawing his sword and cutting their swords at the crossguard. They gasped as the blades hit the ground with a clang. Eragon vanished into the shadows as the men ran off. Eragon used magic to color his cloak brown and then he rented a room in an inn.  
"All citizens are required to attend the sacrifice!" A voice rang out in the street.  
Eragon stood in the window listening to the cryer, he sneered in anger and left his room for the sacrifice. A man, his wife, and three children had been chained to a slab a few miles from the city at the base of the dreaded Helgrind Mountain. Eragon looked up at the mountain and sneered as two Lethzberca descended from the mountain with Razac riding their whispered placing wards around the family. When the Lethzbercas landed Eragon leapt from the crowd swinging _Voldren,_with two swings he decapitated the two Razac. When he landed Eragon stabbed his sword into the ground and shouted. There was a bright flash and when the light faded Eragon and the family was gone.

"Who are you?" The Father asked hugging his children.  
"My name is Eragon-I am-I am a Dragon Rider." Eragon turned five hand size stones to gold and gave them to the man. "If you head north you will find the city of Ceuneon-You can start a new life there."  
"Thank you." The wife said.

Eragon waited for Bid'Daum neer Woodark Lake. When Bid'Daum arrived they shared with each other their adventures alone. It only deepened their relationship and their bond grew stronger. _("I think it is time we showed ourselves to the Dragons.")  
("I agree, but do you know where they are?")  
("I have always known, but first there is someone we must visit.")_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Xagor the Mighty King of Dragons

Bid'Daum flew Eragon towards the mountains on the east side of the Spine near Osilon. Eragon questioned the white Dragon as to whom they needed to see before they actually went to the wild Dragons, But Bid'Daum would say nothing. When arrived at the mountains, Bid'Daum flew to the top of the most southern mountain and roared into the air. A few minutes later a large white Dragon descended on the mountain. It was the same Dragon Eragon saw on the river when he traveled with Laetri towards the Dwarven city of Tarnac.  
_("Eragon-dismount from my back and remain absolutely still.")_  
Eragon obeyed and watched as Bid'Daum cautiously approached the elder Dragon. He curved his neck and tucked his tail between his hind legs making a low growl to elder Dragon. The Elder Dragon towered over Bid'Daum and began sniffing him. Then the elder Dragon snorted and Bid'Daum raised his head.  
_("Come forward Eragon and allow me to introduce you to He who has never lost-The voice of the ancient ones-His name is Edoc'Sil. You may address him directly.")  
_Eragon bowed to Edoc'Sil before he spoke, _("It is good to meet you Edoc'Sil.")  
_A powerful and ancient mind touched Eragon's mind, but it sound and felt like a thousand voices echoing in a cave. _("Greetings Eragon First Rider-Bid'Daum speaks very highly of you.")  
("We have met before great Edoc-On the banks of the Edda River.")  
("Yes-we remember-Tell us, why didn't you destroy Bid'daum's egg.")  
_Eragon smiled thinking back on that moment, _("Because-Bid'Daum hadn't wronged me-and my family has always respected life in all forms.")  
("We chose well with you Eragon First Rider-The path you walk will not be easy-The Elf Akir has driven you from your home-There are those of our race who hate Elves as much as they hate Dragons-You must be strong-Come the both you-we must present you to the others-Show no fear-Eragon use your magic and so that no one may see you and remove that saddle from Bid'Daum's back-He will not be received well wearing it.")  
_After the necessary steps they flew towards Osilon where the wild Dragons had gathered. Some Dragons slept while others kept watch. A few dueled each other over a female, while a female growled at another female who had stolen her eggs. When Edoc'Sil landed with Bid'Daum many Dragons gathered to look upon the strange white Dragon.  
Xagor King of the Dragons lay in the center of the ruined city's square with other elder Dragons around him. When Edoc'Sil approached Xagor stood siffig the air and roared. Edoc'Sil roared back at the Silver Dragon in defiance.  
Then Bid'Daum touched the Silver Dragon's mind and spoke which shocked the other gathered Dragons. _("Milord-do not be angry with Edoc'Sil-I asked to be brought here-I wish to address the situation between our race and the two-legged forest dwellers.") _Another elder Dragon, red in color walked around Bid'Daum smelling him. He sent several images to Bid'Daum, images of skunks, two-legs, and fire-mountains (volcanoes). Eragon ended the spell and became visible, when he did many of the gathered Dragos started growling. _("This is my rider-Eragon he found my egg and raised me-Because of our magic we are bound together-by that bond I am able to speak with you by my mind.")  
_Images of blood, fire, eagles, lions, and deer beig eaten and hunted were projected from Xagor, but Edoc'Sil leapt into his path and roared. _("You know us-we speak for the ones with no bodies in this language-Eragon has never killed a Dragon and took Bid'Daum into his heart as an eggless Dragon takes a motherless Dragon into her nest. Through them we may make peace for this war has weakened us.")  
_Xagor replied with Edoc'Sil as the mountain resisting the wind, but Xagor was greater than the mountain, greater than the wind, he was the glowing fire rock that spewed up from the ground and shook the world. He was the red liquid that blew the mountain apart. His fire would burn the forest and the two legged fools that dwelt there. Then he locked eyes with Bid'Daum and Eragon, they were hornless grey folk (Urgals), Bid'Daum was a wingless Dragon and Eragon a bald tree climber (Monkey) if either of them got in his way he would put their fires out.  
Eragon knew the meaning of all those images and Bid'Daum responded by growling at the monster of a Dragon. _("Threaten my Rider again Dragon King and I will kill you myself.")  
_Xagor laughed at Bid'Daum and stood up, he raised his head into the air and roared, then he and most of the Dragons took off. _("This is pointless!") _Eragon said, _("As log as Dragons like Xagor exist we will never have peace!")  
_Bid'Daum snorted in offense, _("The same applies to Elf Akir.")  
("The time will come when the two of you will be needed by both races-for now go.") _Edoc'Sil said.

His thoughts were a raging inferno and these thoughts belonged to the Dragon King. A Dragon bonding with an Elf, such a thing was an abomination in Xagor's mind. Images of Eragon and Bid'Daum were sent to the Dragons of Xagor's family. The two-legs who rides little white cloud must die and any Dragon giving them shelter will be considered an enemy of Dragon kind. There was only two Dragons Xagor could trust with this mission and that was his son the Red Fury and his daughter Water Dancer.  
As the red and blue Dragons flew off to hunt the two legs who rides the white Dragon. Xagor returned his attention to the two legged Elves. Xagor projected his thoughts to the gathered Dragons-_The sun went down-_(It was time to end the war), _red water runs through the forest and the living tree withered-(_the Elven city of the forest would run red with the blood of the two-legged Elves and they would uproot the Elf tree they call Menoa, _the sun arose and the sky roared and flashed with lights in the sky-_(the Dragons would live on to see a new Day-the Dragons would endure forever.)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. No Place Among Elves or Dragons

Despite his pleas Eragon and Bid'Daum would not stay with Edoc'Sil's family. There was more of Alagaesia that the two wanted to see and they spent the next few months exploring the Hadarac Desert. To both their surprise the wondering tribes of the desert accepted them with open arms.  
Eragon sighed lying next to Bid'Daum, _("I feel at peace here-I never wish to leave.") _He said to Bid'Daum in the ancient language.  
Bid'Daum grunted in his throat, _("I do not think we were bonded so that we could forget the troubles of our races-We owe it to the world to try and bring peace between our people.")  
(Neither I or you are equipped to take on such a responsibility-That is a job for heads with ore knowledge than I.")  
_Bid'Daum stood up and shoved Eragon over with his snout, "Hey!" Eragon cried.  
_("I live in you as much as you live in me-I may have not been raised by my kin, but our thoughts are as wise and powerful if not more than any scholar you would dare to name. You belittle your worth and you belittle us!") _With those words Bid'Daum snorted fire from his mouth and opened his wings leaping into the air.

Eragon could not sleep as Bid'Daum's words weighed heavily on his mind. He started walking through the camp thinking about his family and Ileai. He was joined by Undail son Ushmire chief of the Inapashunna. _"I saw your Dragon take off-is everything alright?"  
_Eragon cleared his throat and answered him in his language, "_Many things fine…" _He replied stumbling to express himself. _"Dragon-mad. Says we must stop war."  
_Undail laughed answering in the common tongue, "You learn quickly-There is a prophecy, even among our people of warriors astride mighty Dragons bringing peace to the world-Do not allow your heart to be heavy my friend-When the time is right you will know _what_ to do."  
_"DRAGONS!"_ Somone screamed out.  
Eragon sneered as a red and blue Dragon descended on the camp spewing fire from their mouths. Speaking quickly Eragon created a vortex that robbed the flames of oxygen extinguishing them before they touched person or tent. People ran and screamed as the two Dragons changed directions and flew towards Eragon. Eragon drew his sword as Bid'Daum tackled the blue Dragon. The blue Dragon was bigger than Bid'Daum, but the white Dragon was able to hold his own against a Dragon three times his size. As the red Dragon dove towards Eragon he swung his sword leaving a cut on the Dragon's chest. The red Dragon slid across the sand on all fours and growled at Eragon. The Dragon leapt at Eragon bearing its teeth and claws, Eragon swung his sword, but it was knocked from his hand.  
Eragon was hit in the chest by the Dragon's tail. He grunted at the red Dragon, _"Dacauth!" _He screamed in the ancient language. The Red Dragon rolled his eyes, sighed and breathed his last.  
_("ERAGON!") _Bid'Daum said screaming with his mind.  
When Eragon looked the blue Dragoness had Bid'Daum pinned to the ground. He ran towards the Dragon pointing his hand _in_ a claw, _"Thrysta!" _An invisible force struck the Dragoness and sent her flying. Bid'Daum got to his feet and leap onto the blue Dragon. He sank his teeth into the base of _her_ head and twisted, with a rsounding crack the blue Dragon died. _("Are you alright?") _Eragon asked.  
_("I am fine-thank you.")_

Eragon used his magic to heal any wounded among the Inapashunna. After Eragon healed everyone he and Bid'Daum left the Inapashunna. They flew many days north when a powerful mind touched them both. They flew to the center of the desert where a great mountain lay. _("I know this place!") _Bid'Daum said.  
An elderly woman stood at the bottom of the mountain and despite her age she was very beautiful. "_Welcome to Kuthian, Eragon and Bid'Daum-I am Leai Queen of the Werecats."_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. The Power of Eragon and Bid'Daum

Eragon and Bid'Daum spent many days on Kuthian, learning from the ancient Dragons, but Eragon's mind was troubled with thoughts of death. He had never killed before and the scene played over and over again in his mind**-(****_"DRAGONS!"_** _Somone screamed out. Eragon sneered as a red and blue Dragon descended on the camp spewing fire from their mouths. Speaking quickly Eragon created a vortex that robbed the flames of oxygen extinguishing them before they touched person or tent. People ran and screamed as the two Dragons changed directions and flew towards Eragon. Eragon drew his sword as Bid'Daum tackled the blue Dragon. The blue Dragon was bigger than Bid'Daum, but the white Dragon was able to hold his own against a Dragon three times his size. As the red Dragon dove towards Eragon he swung his sword leaving a cut on the Dragon's chest. The red Dragon slid across the sand on all fours and growled at Eragon. The Dragon leapt at Eragon bearing its teeth and claws, Eragon swung his sword, but it was knocked from his hand.  
Eragon was hit in the chest by the Dragon's tail. He grunted at the red Dragon, __**"Dacauth!"**__ He screamed in the ancient language. The Red Dragon rolled his eyes, sighed and breathed his last.)-_Always the same images haunt him. Eragon had never killed anyone in his life and his bond with Bid'Daum made it even harder. Bid'Daum watched as Eragon threw up.  
("Your mind has been troubled these past few days.") Bid'Daum said to Eragon.  
("This war has ruined my family-Of all Elves my family has been Vegetarians-My ancestors learned the spark of life that exists in all things-Animals-People-bugs-Even the trees and grass-They passed down these beliefs, from generation to generation-This war has ruined my family-My father marched to battle and I saw the sadness in his eyes-He marched and it pained him to have to kill." Eragon smiled, ("I remember his last words to me**_-'I remember the first time I killed-it is not an easy thing to get over-Stay here my son in the city with my blessing'_**_-_I can say no more…")  
Bid'Daum growled, ("Your heart is heavy-I feel it-I am a Dragon and I have known battle from the moment I hatched from my egg-I kill to live and you killed to protect those who gave us sanctuary-Is not that the purpose of our bond-as Rider and Dragon, to protect others? Take my thoughts and strength and be the Rider.")

**_Ellesmera  
_** "Gather the army!" Akir demanded to his second in command, "We will destroy the Dragons once and for all."  
"Milord what about choosing a new King?"  
Akir smiled, "I shall be Elf King-I and my cousin Gilderian are all that remain of house Miolandra-I will raise the Elven nation beyond that of even the ancient Dwarves."

Legions of warrior Elves gathered as Akir stood on a stone flat. "Bretheren-many of you have heard that I have imprisoned the queen-I shall not lie to you-this is true. I imprisoned the queen because she has betrayed us. As such I have decided to take the throne and rule our people. Follow me and I swear to return the Elves to their glory-This war has consumed us for we face a foe unilike any-We face the Dragons-and we shall be victorious! Let us march to war!" The Elves cheered in and chanted Akir's name.

**_The Rock of Kuthian  
_**_"Eragon-I know your heart has been heavy-and that is one of the reasons you were chosen." _Leai said to Eragon. _"You were chosen, because even in the mist of war you chose not to kill. You are a fair and just Elf-In the mist of the storm of war you and Bid'Daum are sunlight breaking through the clouds." _Leai's words moved Eragon and he stood up, _"Be the Rider-be the first Dragon Rider."  
_As Leai spoke Eragon realized something, it came to his mind like the star Aiedel arising in the morning. He discovered his true name in the ancient language, _("Well done little one.") _Bid'Daum said as Eragon started laughing.  
_"I see you have discovered your true name-You only lack two things and you will be ready to do what you must. I shall teach you a spell that will protect your true name from others and I shall tell you the true name of the ancient language."_

_ ("Do you know your true name?") _Eragon asked to Bid'Daum as he packed the saddle.  
Bid'Daum licked Eragon, _("I have known my true name since the day you gave me the name Bid'Daum it is __**Vaul'tag Shin Dogan.**_")  
Eragon smiled, (_"That is beautiful-why didn't you tell me?")  
_Bid'Daum laughed, _("I was waiting until you discovered yours-so that we may share them with each other-Now answer me this my Rider-Are you ready to what is necessary to save our races?")  
_Eragon climbed into the saddle, _("I am friend of my heart-__**WE ARE ONE!"**_)  
Bid'Daum roared, **_(WE ARE ONE and WOE TO ALL THOSE WHO STAND IN OUR WAY!"_**)  
"_What path do you take?"_ Leai asked.  
Eragon looked north as he tightened the straps on his legs, _"We fly to Ellesmera."  
"A word of caution Eragon First Rider-The Elf Akir marches an army against the Dragons-This battle can deside the fate of both races. Also Akir has declared himself King of Elves."  
_Eragon sneered as his Dragon side rose up, **_"His reign shall be a short one!"  
_**In eight bounds Bid'Daum was down the mountain and flew off towards the north and their destiny. Queen Tarmunora sat in the window watching the Elevn army march from the city. She sighed and went to the common room of her suit where Laetri and the others were sitting listening to poetry. The Elf stopped as his eyes glazed over and Eragon's voice eminated from his mouth.  
**"Your highness-I am glad to see that you are in good health and that Akir has not harmed you."  
**Laetri and Tarmunora exchanged glances, "Eragon is that you?" Laetri asked.  
"**Yes-Apologies, it was the only way I could speak with you without alerting Gilderian of my presence. I am of a determined mind to put an end to this war. Am I correct in assuming that her majesty and those with her are of the same mind?**"  
"How is this even possible?" Tarmunora asked.  
"**It is possible-As there are Elves who have no wish for peace there are Dragons who desire not to have peace and the reverse is true as well-If I removed all obsticles your majesty and restored you to your throne would you agree to peace with the Dragons?"  
**"Aye I would!"  
Laetri stood up, "Eragon! You are just one Elf."  
The Elf Eragon spoke through smiled, **"No mighty Laetri-I am a Dragon Rider-The first Dragon Rider."**

Eragon and Bid'Daum landed on the edge of the city, as he Eragon released the straps from his legs Gilderian appeared to them, but before he could attack Eragon invoked the true name of the ancient language and removed all of Gilderian's power. The light faded and he became mortal.  
"What have you done to me?" He asked staring at his hands.  
"I have removed your magic so that we may speak-I have always admired you Gilderian. And I will admit that I was jealous when you were chosen to be guardian. I have no wish to destroy you."  
"Restore my power traitor and we shall see who gets destroyed!"  
"It would wound my heart to no end to destroy a guardian of the path to Ellesmera. Your cousin Akir has gone mad with grief over the loss of his wife. Mad so that he has imprisoned Queen Tamunora and seized the throne for himself. Bid'Daum and I can end this war-I have the power to destroy you right now, but I didn't." With a wave of his hand he restored the enchantments that made Gilderian who he was. "Will you live up to the name Gilderian the Wise or will you follow the folly of your cousin?"  
(_"Make the right choice Fire Elf!") _Bid'Daum said growling.  
Gilderian smiled, _"You may pass-Dragon Rider." _  
As they walked towards Ellesmera Gilderian vanished with the fading light. When Eragon entered the city with Bid'Daum Elves gasped, dropped things, or stared dumbfounded at the site of Eragon on Bid'Daum's back as the Dragon walked into the city. As Eragon dismounted several of the troops Akir left in the city charged them.  
_("Bid'Daum my heart for my sake wound them and if they don't surrender or run then.")  
("For you and only you will I show restraint little one-but do me a favor and remove the spell that keeps me from breathing fire.")  
("Of course! But try not to burn anything to the ground we don't want to anger the Menoa tree.") _As Eragon worded the spell with the true name of the ancient language he fought with the Elven soldiers. With Voldren and his immortal speed Eragon would smash the swords of his opponents or sever hands, legs, arms, or a combination of two. If a soldier would continue fighting or try to attack them with magic Eragon would end that Elf with a spell or decapitate him or her.  
Bid'Daum's attacks were more crippling than Eragon's as he crushed legs or stabbed enemies with the spikes on his tail. They would also combine their minds and mentally disable any Elves attacking them. Then five Elves surrounded them wielding _Dauthdaertya. ("Fly Bid'Daum-The weapons they wield are called __**Dauthdaertya-**__If you receive even a scratch you will die.")  
("I will not leave with these elikorath!")  
("And where did you learn to use such language?")  
_Bid'Daum replied by laughing. _("I go but do not spare their lives.")  
("No I swear they will die! GANGA!") _  
Reluctantly Bid'Daum spread his wings and took off and Eragon returned his attention to the **_Dauthdaertya _**wielding Elves. The other Elves watched in awe as Eragon faced down the deadliest warriors in all Elfdom. They surrounded Eragon on all sides attacking his mind before they swung their weapons, but with Bid'Daum's help they could not overthrow his mind. Eragon decided to set the pace of the fight and dove for the Elf on the right. As he flew through the air Eragon spun in the air and threw his sword at the Elf behind him. The blade flew like an arrow and plunged itself into his chest.  
Eragon grabbed the **_Dauthdaertya _**of the Elf he flew at and went to hos back sticking his feet up. He flipped the Elf over taking his weapon, as another Elf charged forward Eragon used the blunt end of the weapon and struck the Elf in the gut. Then he stabbed another in the chest. With his hands he broke the neck of the Elf he straddled and got to his feet. As Eragon traded blows with one of the last two Elves, the other Elf tried to wield Eragon's sword, but when he touched the sword a trap spell activated and the jewel began draining the Elf's energy. When he released the blade half of his energy. The Elf Eragon fought disarmed him and Eragon back flipped through air recovering his sword. He decapitated the weakened Elf. Now it was just Eragon and the last warrior. The taunted each other by flourishing their weapons then they charged one another. Eragon moved like lightening and slit the Elf's throat.  
(_"Bid'Daum my friend return to my side-It is safe now.") _With a thud Bid'Daum landed beside Eragon and continued on to Tialdalri hall. As they approached the city two Elves walked out with Tarmunora holding a blade to her throat. Bid'Daum roared, "Release her now and I will spare your lives."  
"Akir is King-surrender traitor!"  
(_"Should I little one?")  
("By all means.")  
_Eragon threw his sword down but as he did Bid'Daum took control of the mind of one of the Elves. He forced the Elf to shove the Tarmunora towards Eragon then he spit fire on the two Elves without scorching the steps. He hummed as Eragon tended the queen. "Are you hurt your majesty?"  
She kept her eyes on Bid'Daum, "I'm fine Eragon thank you."  
_("Bid'Daum would you do me a favor?")_ When Eragon showed him what he was thinking Bid'Daum growled. (_"This once my friend.")  
_Eragon dropped to one knee in front of the Elves gathering, but the gathering Elves all gasped as Bid'Daum bowed to Tarmunora. "My Queen may I present my Dragon, Bid'Daum-You may speak with him for he understands you."  
Tarmunora smiled and greeted the Dragon by twisting her hand over her breasts, "We are well met Bid'Daum."  
Bid'Daum spoke so that everyone could here him, ("We are well met Elf Queen-Take heart for Eragon and I intend to end this war and bring peace between our people.")  
Eragon stood on the steps of the palace, "Good Elves of Ellesmera-I am a Dragon Rider-Bid'Daum and I can end this war-Akir's mind has been poisoned with hate. Do not allow him poison you with his hatred-Follow our true Queen to peace!" The Elves cheered as Laetri joined them on the steps.

The two opposing armies faced off on the edge of the burnt forest of DuWeldenvarden. Akir lead the Elves while Xagor lead the Dragons. "At the last the silver demon has come to me!" He looked at his second in command, "Today this war ends and I shall usher in a new age!" As the gathered Elves cheered a percussion of air buffeted them. THUD! A blast of wind hit them, THUD, the Dragons roared and the Elves looked up as Bid'Daum descended on the field with Eragon on his back.  
**_"This battle shall not take place-" _**When Eragon spoke the voice of a Dragon echoed from his mouth. Eragon and Bid'Daum invoked the true name of the ancient language. Then they prevented the Dragons from breathing fire and the Elves from using magic. They also held both armies in place with their power. Bid'Daum addressed the Dragons while Eragon spoke to the Elves.  
Of course Xagor and Akir refused to listen to reason, "What power is this Eragon that allows you to hold us like this?" Akir asked.  
"**It is power that I would not possess if not for Bid'Daum."  
**Akir sneered, "Then destroy me Eragon for I shall make peace with those ANIMALS!"  
The Dragons roared at being referred to as such, even Bid'Daum added his displeasure, but Eragon touched all the minds of the Elves. ("Here my thoughts Akir-I will not allow you kill another Dragon-Hatred has poisoned your mind-Therefore you and I shall battle-If I win these Elves shall be mine to command.")  
("That is an unfair contest!") Akir's second in command said interrupting, ("Your bond with that beast has made you unnatural.")  
("Allow me to finish-I shall make you Akir as fast and as strong as I am and if you overcome me I shall teach you the true name of the ancient language-This will allow you to control all magic anywhere at anytime-You could destroy the Dragons with one word.")  
Eragon could feel Akir's lust rising for power, ("What about your Dragon? He cannot intervein.")  
("Bid'Daum will not interfere nor will he exact revenge.")  
("I accept your terms Dragon Rider.") Akir said.  
("Eragon are you sure about this?") Bid'Daum asked, ("You risk everything!")  
Eragon sighed, ("I am!")  
Eragon used the true name of the ancient language to give Akir speed and strength equal to his. They squared off against one another and circled each other. "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE OATHBREAKER!"  
Akir charged Eragon swinging Dragon Bane's blade at his mid-section, but Eragon danced to the side and swung at Akir'left shoulder. Akir repositioned his blade and blocked then he punched Eragon in the stomach. Eragon went to his knees and grabbed Akir's leg. Eragon straddled him and tried to choke the life from him. Akir put his feet under Eragon and flipped him off. Eragon landed on his feet and dove for his sword.  
When Eragon recovered Akir was charging him again. The two combatants went into a complex flurry of moves that would shake any seasoned fighter. Eragon was a good fighter, but Akir was a well seasoned warrior. Their weapons made a resounding clang when they struck. Akir could attack with both ends of his **_Dauthdaertya_**. He utilized the entire weapon against Eragon. He finally managed to cut Eragon across the face and on his upper right arm.  
"I will bleed you traitor slowly then before you die, you will tell me the true name of the ancient language-then I shall destroy the Dragons. The Elves shall rule Alagaesia in my name!" Eragon smiled, "You smile at your death."  
Eragon roared attacking Akir with all his might, then after nine moves he allowed Akir to knock Voldren from his hand. Akir charged Eragon, but he grabbed the **_Dauthdaertya _**just below the blade. With his right hand Eragon roared and drove his clawed hand through breast plate and into his chest. Eragon grabbed his heart and crushed it in his hand.  
Akir smiled spitting up blood, "W…ell…pla…yed-Dra…gon…Dragon Rider." Akir collapsed and died  
Eragon looked at the Elven army, "Akir is dead! Driven mad by his hatred-I am now your commander and we will no longer kill Dragons. It is over! Return to Ellesmera!" The Dragons watched in disbelief as the Elves started to disband, but as Eragon turned his back Akir's second in command leapt at him.  
("Eragon look out!") Bid'Daum leapt over Eragon and swiped at the Elf with his claw, ripping open his chest, stomach, and face. The Elf breathed his last breath and died. Bid'Daum looked down on Eragon, ("Never turn your back on your enemies. Then Bid'Daum turned his attention towards the wild Dragons and the werecats with them. _("Akir is dead! My Rider Eragon commands the Elven army and he has sent them back to their city-It is over! No more killing.")  
_With a wave of his hand Eragon released the Dragons and stood by Bid'Daum's side. Xagor demanded that the Dragons attack, but they refused and flew off towards the west leaving Xagor alone with his mate and blood kin. _("What is Bid'Daum?")_ Eragon asked.  
_("Xagor refuses to stand down and his family will not abandon him-We will have to kill them all.") _Eragon was about to use magic, _("No magic! We face them in open combat.")  
("Bid'Daum be reasonable Xagor and all his kin are bigger than you.")  
("What I lack in size little one I make up for in other ways-Let us show these Dukaul what a Dragon and his Rider is capable of.")  
_Eragon smiled uniting his mind with Bid'Daum's as he climbed up to the saddle on his back. As Bid'Daum leapt into the air Xagor and his family of fifty Dragons followed him into the air. Bid'Daum was fast and because of his link with Eragon he could perform ariel maneuvers the other Dragons never even thought of using. He looped around and came up behind Xagor and bit a small portion of his tail off. Eragon looked left and right allowing Bid'Daum to see Xagor's mate and eldest son flanking them. Bid'Daum closed his wings and tucked his head and tail in dropping out of the sky. The two Dragons slammed into each other and fell through the sky. Eragon took out his crossbow and shot the violet Dragon under his arm.  
_("Bid'Daum look!") _A few Dragons broke away from the fight to go after the Elves.  
(_"Go I shall be fine!")  
_Eragon leapt from the saddle flying through the air chasing the Dragons. He summoned Akir's **_Dauthdaertya_** from the ground and threw it at Xagor's brother. The weapon struck the Dragon in the right hind leg and he fell from the sky. As the remaining Dragons spewed fire from their mouths Eragon redirected the flames back at the Dragons. They scattered in all directions to avoid their own fire.  
Before he left Eragon erected powerful wards around Bid'Daum so when Xagor struck him he was not harmed. Bid'Daum grabbed a green Dragoness and bit her wing joint. As she fell from the sky Bid'Daum rolled himself up into a ball spikes pointed out. He slammed into Xagor leaving puntures in his left side. Bid'Daum opened up his wings and attacked Xagor's sister. She tried to clamp her teeth around his neck at the shoulders, but the wards kept her from doing so. Bid'Daum blew fire in her face burning out her eyes, then he broke her neck using all his might.  
Despite being outnumbered Bid'Daum and Eragon out-fought the Dragons at every turn. The two joined back up to finish off Xagor and the last nine Dragons. While they fought the Werecats watched from below, until all that was left was Xagor. _("Eragon-I will face him alone.")  
("Are you sure?")  
("I am-If I can defeat Xagor without your help it will give me great respect among the other Dragons.")  
_Eragon released himself from the saddle and floated to the ground using magic. He along with the Werecats watched as Xagor and Bid'Daum faced each other. The two Dragons circled one another three times before engaging. Xagor swung his claw but Bid'Daum turned all fours towards the massive claw and caught it. He sunk his talons into Xagor's scales and bit him under the armpit. Xagor roared as blood ozed from the wound. The silver Dragon wrapped his mouth around Bid'Daum, but the saddle protected him from serious injury. Bid'Daum was immobilized, but his magic began to rise and he blasted Xagor off his back. The monster of a Dragon tumbled through the air. Bid'Daum climbed into the air and dove at Xagor as he still tumbled through the air. He balled himself up again with his spikes pointed out and slammed into Xagor.  
Xagor corrected himself and started chasing the little white Dragon, but as he chased Bid'Daum the silver Dragon lost a lot of blood. His strength wavered and he dropped out of the sky unable to continue on. He glided to the ground and collapsed. Bid'Daum landed on the silver Dragon, placed his mouth on Xagor's neck, and bit a huge chink out killing him.  
_("It is over!") _Bid'Daum said looking at Eragon.  
"Dragon Rider!" One of the Werecats said screaming at Eragon, "You and Your Dragon will make peace, but we Werecats will never forgive your people for what they have done to the Dragons-but we shall abide by whatever the wild Dragons decide."  
As the Werecats walked off Eragon stabbed his sword into the ground and took a seat. (_"We should camp here and rest, then on tomorrow I will travel to Ellesmera and discuss peace with the Elves.")  
("I will travel to the Dragons then.")_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Mediator

Eragon stood before his tree house, it had been burned down by Akir. He sighed and started walking towards Tialdari hall. As he walked he was joined by Laetri and the two walked in silence towards the palace. When they entered the throne room Queen Tarmunora was waiting with the twenty-four Elf lords and ladies.  
Eragon bowed, "Your highness."  
"You need not bow to me Eragon Dragon Rider-Tell us your Dragon where is he?"  
"His name is Bid'Daum your majesty and he is gone to the Dragons to discuss making peace with the Elves."  
"You speak youg Eragon as if you are not one of us." Lady Jesla said speaking up.  
"I mean no offense-Bid'Daum lives iside me and I in him-My bond with Bid'Daum has made me something else-It is hard to explain."  
"Will sign an agreement on behalf of the Dragons then?" Tarmunora asked.  
Eragon smiled, "I have discussed this in great detail with Bid'Daum-He is of the opinion that something more meaningful should be done. When the Dragons have come up with a solution then he shall tell me. I encourage you all that whatever the Dragons propose please accept."  
"Will the Dragons consider any proposals we make?" Laetri asked.  
"It is hard to say-What do you have in mind?"  
"What about a group of Elves to live among the Dragons and a group of Dragons to live among us." An Elf lord offered.  
"I shall speak with Bid'Daum about this."  
"Tarmunora stood up, "We shall reconvene at your word Lord Eragon."

Two week passed before Eragon requested a meeting with the Elf lords and ladies, to their shock and surprise Bid'Daum was there as well. Eragon introduced Bid'Daum to the twenty-four Elf lords and ladies. Bid'Daum addressed them through Eragon, **"The Dragons have considered the offer to have members of both races live amog the other-They reject that offer-A Dragon's blood burns hot and they do forgive offenses, but because of the Elf who raised Bid'Daum they will make peace-As I Bid'Daum have bonded my soul to Eragon's the Dragon shall bond themselves to all Elves-Your hearts, minds, ad bodies, shall become one with the Dragons."  
**Tarmunora looked at the other Elves, "Are we to become like Eragon then?"  
It was Eragon who answered the question, "No-The Dragons will meld their fates with ours-Whatever affects one will affect the other-and the Dragons require that the Elves create the spell and wield the magic-they will provide the strength for the spell."  
"How will this keep the peace?" Laetri asked.  
This time Bid'Daum answered them directly, ("Normally two opposing forces would sign an agreement for peace-This would mean nothing to a Dragon-there are only two things that will satisfy a Dragon-Blood or the ancient language. But a Dragon is not bound by the ancient language as anyone who uses it. Therefore to insure the Dragons do not come into conflict with your people again they will bind their essences to yours. If the Dragons start another war they will only be hurting themselves. This is necessary to insure peace."  
"May we discuss this in private?" Tarmunora asked.  
"Of course." Eragon said.  
_("What is there to discuss?")_ Bid'Daum asked as they waited outside.  
_("We ask a lot of them.")  
("There is nothing to great to ask of anyone when it comes to peace.")  
_Eragon smiled and patted Bid'Daum on the side. Another hour passed before Laetri opened the doors to them. "We accept the Dragon's offer." Tarmunora said.  
Eragon smiled, "Good…"  
One of the Elf Lords interrupted him, "I cry your pardon Eragon-_Elda_-but kind of changes will this bond do to us?"  
"Your bond won't be as powerful as mine is with Bid'Daum, but one change I can predict for all Elves are immortality-All Elves will linger and cease to age." This shocked the gathered Elves. "Bid'Daum tells me that all Elves will be able to speak the ancient language and use magic. That is all I can say the rest will be revealed when the bond is done."  
Tarmunora stood up, "We have many preparations to make, but first the people must be told of all this."  
"I almost forgot your highness-The Dragons wish us to choose the place and time to conduct this ritual."

The Elves were gathered together and Tarmunora informed them of what was about to happen between the races of Dragons and Elves. The news was received with mixed feelings but eventually everyone prepared themselves for what was to come. Eragon, Tarmunora, Laetri and the most powerful spell casters got together to put the spell together that would bond the souls ad fate of both races.  
"I think Iduna and Neya the twins should be apart of the ritual as well." Eragon said in a meeting with Tarmunora and the spellcasters.  
"Very well-from this day forth they shall be known as the caretakers."  
"As such the Dragon tattoo will have to be etched on them." Laetri said speaking up.  
"I will handle that myself." Eragon said.

Eragon used Bid'Daum as a referece for etching the tattoo across the bodies of both Elf maidens. He first outlined the Dragon in black ink, then he began creating the scales. Each scale was a different color to represent the each color of the Dragons. As he worked Laetri sang in the language endowing the tattoed Dragon with a spell.

"How long will you be gone?" Tarmunora asked to Eragon as he climbed up onto the saddle on Bid'Daum's back.  
"It will take us six days of flying to reach the Dragons-maybe another two to confur with them and finally another six to travel back."

When Eragon reached the Dragons with Bid'Daum they bombarded him with riddles to which he answered with no help from Bid'Daum. This gained him great favor with the Dragons as he in turn asked them questions with images and riddles. Eventually a Dragon was chosen to represent the Dragons at the ritual. The other Dragons would remain behind and channel their power through the white Dragon they called the ancient one.


	20. Chapter 20

Author notes-This chapter was suppose to be war's end but after consideration I felt it unnecessary so this is the Great Bond enjoy and review

Chapter 20. The Great Bond

The day to inact the spell had come and the Dragons sent a male white Dragon to represent them. The Dragon was seven times Bid'Daum's size and he took up a lot of room. Bid'Daum stood with the Dragon while Eragon stood with Tarmunora. The Elf twins Iduna and Neya stood in the middle. When they dropped their cloaks the wild Dragon hummed in delight at the Dragon tattoo.  
Tarmunora blushed and touched Eragon's mind, ("Eragon what is his name?")  
Eragon smiled, ("Bid'Daum says that his name has no translation in this language and to speak it in the ancient language is not wise-refer to him as the ancient one.")  
Tarmunora cleared her throat and said in the ancient language, "_Welcome of mighty ancient one and a blessing on you and all your kind-We are gathered here today to concecrate the union of our two races that our blood may never again be shed between Dragon and Elf. Let this day be remembered from now on as the Agaeti Blodhren to be practiced every one hundred years. Let the magic commence and the bond be forged!"  
_The twins began to dance and as they did the ancient one and Bid'Daum began to glow. The Elven spellcasters began singing in the ancient language. As they performed the spell they never wavered or got tired because the spells for the ritual was supplied by the Dragons who used the ancient one and Bid'Daum as a focus point for their power. Soon the Dragon on the twins came to life and it separated from their bodies and began to fly. It grew bigger and bigger as it touched all the Elves. Then the spectral Dragon arose into the sky, the clouds gathered and the sky flashed with lightening of different colors. The rainbow of clouds, strectched out over the whole of Alagaesia anointing the Dragons as well.  
When the song ended the tattoo Dragon returned to the twins and the sky cleared. There was a unified gasp among the Elves for they all had pointed ears and flawless skin, then the ancient one shocked everyone by touching their minds and he said. **_"Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda."_**

When the spell was complete Eragon and Bid'Daum presented Tarmunora with a gift, "_What is this?"  
_They addressed each other in the ancient language, _"It is a gift from the Dragons-open it!" _When Tarmunora uncovered the basket everyone gasped at the five eggs inside and they were the following colors-pink, black, gold, brown, and violet. _"These eggs are special and they will hatch for an Elf chosen by the Dragon inside and he or she will become Dragon Riders like Bid'Daum and I."_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. The Dragon Riders

Hundreds of Elves gathered to get a chance to touch the Dragon eggs. Within the first week the pink egg hatched for a young Elf named Irnstad. Irnstad named his dragon Asra. Fifteen days later the violet egg hatched for an Elf named Eldren. He named her Virea. The Dragon that hatched from the black egg was female, she was named Zhear and her rider was Lumile. Then there was Ayun and her gold Dragon Eschalon, and Ly and his brown Dragon Rune.  
Eragon began writing the code of the Dragon Rider order in his free time and he began training the new Riders in magic and swordsmanship. Bid'Daum took the young hatchlings under his wing to train them in flying and other aspects of the Dragon ways. He also eductated them in the ways, and customs of the two-legs. Of Eragon's five apprentices Irnstad and Asra were the most powerful and skilled.  
Eragon decided to go see Rhunon and after he greeted her in the new Elven custom, he spoke. "_Rhunon-Elda would you make the new riders swords in the same fashion as you made mine for the new riders?"  
_She was already working on a sword and metal for several more, _"I've already started on the swords. This one will be finished in three more days."  
"Thank you-your work and skill are appreciated."_

While Eragon trained the new Riders Tarmunora had a palace built in the woods for Eragon and the fledging order. The palace was finished in just six months and eight months after that Rhunon presented them all with finished swords. A huge celebration was held for the new riders and their palace. When it was done Ergon sent Irnstad and Ayun on a mission to aid King Brason in building the Brodderring Kingdom. Brason's conquests included Dras Leona, Kuasta Aberon, and Narda. Teirm willing joined his domain. With Anurin's help Ilearia became the capital city and he built the cities Gilead and Dauth.  
_"You summoned me Lord Eragon?"_ Irstad asked.  
They were in Eragon's private office and both Dragons were there. _"Yes I did-Bid'Daum and I have all confidence in you both and we have decided to make the two of you the new leaders of the order when the time arrives."  
"Has something happened?"  
"No!" _Eragon looked at Bid'Daum, _"The two of us have other interests and we cannot effectively lead the order when our hearts are elsewhere-At anyrate the Dragons are preparing more Dragon Eggs to give to us. When these new Riders are fully trained we shall take our leave."  
"You honor me Lord Eragon."_

The Dragons gave Eragon twenty Eggs and nine of them hatched in the fist year. Four years later another 3 hatched. One hatched a month later and after that two hatched a week later. The rest hatched over the next nineteen years. During this time the legend and prowess of the Elves grew in leaps and bounds. The most powerful leaders of Dragons, Elves, Dwarves and Humans converged on Ilearia. Eragon presided over the preceedings and forged alliances and trade agreements. The Urgals were invited but they declined, so Eragon and Bid'Daum traveled to their lands to broker peace talks. Of course the talks worked but after five years of peace they broke the agreements. It was Irnstad who lead six Riders into battle along with King Brason's army. The war lasted eight long bloody years and two Riders died in the war.  
It was during this time that a Shade rose to power in Dras Leona. This Shade was known as Sersi. She was six and half feet tall with red hair and eyes. Her skin was tight like a drum and her skin a pale white. She reigned over Dras Leona for the next ten years and in the end it was Irnstad who killed her.

Three hundred years had passed and the time had finally came for Eragon and Bid'Daum to leave. Irstad was on his knees with the pink Dragon Asra at his side. _"Irnstad-Asra-of all the Riders we have trained the two of you are the most skilled-We have decided to name you Asra and you Irstad leaders of the Drago Rider order. Stand and be recognized."_  
A great celebration was held then two days later Eragon and Bid'Daum left never to be seen again. For the next six hundred years Irnstad ruled and it was during this time that Laetri slew another Shade named Epsilon. Irnstad passed his rule on to another knowledgeable wise Elf named Anurin and his green Dragon Emera. It was Anurin's desire to include humans in the pact between Dragons and Elves, but Queen Dallinir disagreed. Despite her wishes Anurin made humans apart of the pact and then he moved the order to the Island of Dorue Arebea and built Vroengard Academy. The first human Riders were trained five years later and it was again that a war started with the Urgals. At the battle of Kuasta Anurin invinted a spell that came to be known as the burning curse. The spell was a cruel spell that could not be blocked or healed. A Rider would use his Dragon's fire and combine it with a spell, once cast that fire would slowly cook any flesh it touched and melt any object.  
Anurin ruled for the next one thousand years, then he passed his rule to his second apprentice, a wise and powerful Elf named Vrael. Vrael's Dragon was named Tiamax and Tiamax was the son of the current King of Dragons. A black Dragon named Onix.


End file.
